


One shots por montones

by Hanabiaoi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ectobiology, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale), Smut, kemonomimi skeletons
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanabiaoi/pseuds/Hanabiaoi
Summary: Aquí hay una colección de One shots, con diferentes parejas integradas por nuestros esqueletos favoritos; diferentes situaciones muchas de las que incluyen mucho fluff y hurt/comfort
Relationships: Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	1. La cola

Pareja: foncest Clásico (Sans y Papyrus UT)

Cuando Sans era apenas un niño estaba feliz de haber terminado bajo la protección de nada menos que el Científico Real, W.D. Gaster; no podia estar mas que agradecido ya que el científico los había encontrado a él y a su hermano huérfanos, perdidos en las calles de New Home, entonces le dió alojamiento, comida y un lugar donde vivir; cuando el mayor de los hermanos demostró habilidad para la ciencia Gaster no dudó en aceptarlo como su ayudante en el laboratorio.

Una vez los experimentos con la Determinación comenzaron Sans no pudo frenar su admiración y pasión por el trabajo del Dr. por lo que se ofreció como voluntario en las pruebas, al inicio el científico se negó, pero luego de mucha insistencia terminó por ceder ante los ruegos de su asistente.

Siempre fue una preocupación latente los efectos secundarios generados por la DT; por fin los experimentos llegaron a su fin cuando la salud de Sans quedó irremediablemente dañada, sin la posibilidad de subir su HP más allá de 1 solo punto y con algo más que nadie esperaba... le había crecido una cola, formada con huesos, misma que surgía en su coxis.

En el momento que su cola apareció ante la mirada de los demás ayudantes de Gaster fue terrible para Sans, pues todos ellos no hicieron más que reírse de la apariencia de la misma... fue una fortuna que todos ellos hubieran desaparecido en el mismo accidente que se llevó al científico real al Vacío.

...

De cualquier manera esa primera impresión terminó por acabar con la autoestima del pequeño esqueleto, así que su solución para evitar miradas extrañas o comentarios malintencionados fue ocultar su cola debajo de su ropa; durante los años siguientes sólo permitió a una persona conocer ese secreto, su hermano Papyrus, la luz de su vida.

Cada mañana el pequeño centinela de Snowdin se encargaba de atar su cola alrededor de alguna de sus piernas o de su cadera, lo que le funcionara un día a la vez era suficiente.

Sin embargo desde poco tiempo atrás le era más difícil esconder lo que él consideraba como su peor defecto, y es que aun cuando buscaba acomodarla lo mejor posible y en cuanto llegaba a su casa la desataba no pudo evitar que con tantas horas restringidas las vértebras comenzaron a dolerle, al principio era solo cuando la manipulaba para atarla, luego fueron pequeñas punzadas a lo largo del día, pero finalmente el dolor era constante, ya fuera parado o sentado Sans no encontraba alivio a su molestia.

-HERMANO NO CREO QUE DEBAS SEGUIR CASTIGANDO TU CUERPO DE ESA FORMA! YO NO VEO NADA DE MALO EN TU CUERPO, ¿NO CREES QUE ES TIEMPO DE DEJAR DE OCULTARLA?

-Nah, estoy bien así...

-PERO NO ESTÁS NADA BIEN, CADA DÍA TE DUELE MÁS Y NO ENTIENDO EL PORQUE DEBEMOS ESCONDERLA, ES PARTE DE TI, Y CON ELLA TE VES CASI TAN GRANDIOSO COMO YO.

-eso no es verdad... seguro si los demás me ven... se reirán de mí, no, creo que solo la dejare descansar un día para poder estirarla y con eso será suficiente.

...

Papyrus siempre se preocupaba tanto por su hermano mayor que al notar la dolencia de este lo único que se le ocurrió fue pedir ayuda a su única amiga leal, Undyne, quien al final terminó arrastrándolo al laboratorio de la actual científica real.

Ahí el menor de los hermanos esqueleto les terminó por revelar el secreto de Sans, no sin que ellas antes prometieron guardar el secreto, o al menos hasta que el alegre esqueleto lograra convencer a su hermano de dejar de esconder su rasgo peculiar.

Alphys accedió a darle un ungüento con el que el que lograría que las doloridas articulaciones del más bajo sanarán, pero en efecto era necesario que el otro dejara de restringir el movimiento de la extremidad en cuestión o podría sufrir más daños a largo plazo.

De regreso a su casa el futuro Guardia Real pensaba en qué método usaría para persuadir a su hermano de dejar este tipo de comportamiento tan dañino... quizá podría tomar la oportunidad de cuidar de Sans en una forma que ya esperaba, al fin y al cabo ambos habían confesado sus sentimientos el uno por el otro hacía algún tiempo... lo cual sólo dejaba el contacto intimo como algo a lo que aún no lograban llegar.

...

Cuando llegó a su casa en el pueblo nevado se dió cuenta que la casa parecía vacía, aunque sabía que no era así, pues Sans tomó el día libre a causa de su malestar, entonces lo más seguro era que se encontrara durmiendo en su cuarto, por lo tanto se quitó sus botas llenas de nieve y lentamente y sin hacer ruido se dirigió a la habitación del mayor, aunque claro que el otro tenía el sueño muy pesado y no iba a escucharlo llegar.

Al abrir la puerta vio que el objeto de sus deseos estaba plácidamente dormido de lado mirando a la pared y con la que él consideraba su linda cola descansando tranquila a sus espaldas; Pobre Sans, tantos años escondiendo la característica más linda de su físico... Papyrus casi no recordaba su vida en los laboratorios, pero sí logró grabar en su mente la vez que su hermano llegó llorando por la culpa de unas personas que se habían reído de su cola.

El menor dejó esos pensamientos de lado y se acomodó silenciosamente en un costado del colchón que servía de cama al otro esqueleto y comenzó a quitarse sus guantes rojos, tomó entonces una cantidad razonable del ungüento en sus esqueléticas manos, olía a hierbas de Waterfall que tenían propiedades medicinales.

Se sentía un poco mal por invadir así el espacio de Sans, pero no tenía alternativa, además si no daba este paso ahora no sabría cuando más darlo.

Con manos decididas Papyrus tomó la cola y comenzó a masajear lentamente cada vértebra de ella, con movimientos precisos y sutiles haría sanar los adoloridos huesos del ser más querido en su vida.

Era lógico que con esos movimientos, la presión ejercida en sus articulaciones y el efecto de la medicina Sans comenzará hacer sonidos... sonidos que dejaban ver que estaba disfrutando del contacto, a cada momento sus vocalizaciones iban subiendo de volumen hasta que las sensaciones le hicieron despertar por completo.

-mmhaa~~ Paps... ¿qué haces? ahhh... no la toques~~

-LO SIENTO HERMANO, PERO NO ME DEJAS ALTERNATIVA, VOY A AYUDARTE A CUIDAR DE TU CUERPO.

Sans se dió cuenta que estaba a merced de su hermanito, pero de igual forma notó que las caricias y el efecto curativo del ungüento le estaban gustando demasiado; por si fuera poco esos huesos eran terriblemente sensibles debido a que incluso él los tocaba muy poco, si tuvo intenciones de resistirse ya las había olvidado o tirado por la ventana de su cuarto.

-P-p-paps... despacio... me ah!!... muy sensible...

-WOWIE!! AL FIN TE HAS QUEDADO CORTO DE PALABRAS HERMANO!! PERO NO DEBES PREOCUPARTE, EL GRAN PAPYRUS CUIDARA BIEN DE TI... Y SI TU TE COMPORTAS PODRÁS TENER UNA RECOMPENSA DESPUÉS.

Con movimientos delicados Papyrus siguió arrebatando pequeños gemidos del otro esqueleto, mientras que Sans se entregaba por completo a las sensaciones, sin darse incluso cuenta de que su magia había reaccionado formado su propio juego de genitales masculinos, si no hubiera sido por la fricción de su propia ropa quizá no lo habría notado hasta que hubiera llegado al clímax.

Ansioso por tener más estimulación el esqueleto más bajó logró rodar su cuerpo hasta quedar boca abajo y mientras su hermano continuaba las caricias en su cola él comenzó a mover sus caderas contra el colchón.

-OH SANS!! SI TAN SOLO ME HUBIESES DEJADO AYUDARTE ANTES... TODO EL TIEMPO QUE HEMOS PERDIDO...

-No pares Paps!!.. aahh!!~~ por favor...

El nombrado pudo ver que el receptor de sus afectos estaba tan pronto a llegar a la cúspide de su placer que inició unos movimientos más acelerados.

En efecto, el esqueleto más bajo llegó al deseado orgasmo dejando que su magia fuera expulsada en su propia ropa, mientras que jadeaba tratando de recuperar el aliento las manos de su hermano se encargaba de acariciar su columna de abajo hacia arriba.

-QUE DESASTRE, TENDRÉ QUE LLEVARTE AL BAÑO PARA QUE PUEDAS DARTE UNA DUCHA HERMANO.

-Pero Paps... eso hará que se caiga el medicamento que me has puesto - lo cuál ahora que lo pensaba con más calma podía notar que gran parte de su dolencia desapareció, algo que sin duda agradecía.

\- BUENO, NO CREO QUE HAYA PROBLEMA SI TE APLICO MÁS DESPUÉS DEL BAÑO, VAMOS TE PREPARARÉ LA TINA CON AGUA CALIENTE COMO EN LOS ANIMES DE ALPHYS!

De inmediato el más alto levantó en brazos a Sans, colocando uno de estos bajo sus rodillas y la otra debajo de sus hombros, dejando que su cola quedara colgada libremente para no lastimarla; se dirigió entonces al cuarto de baño.

\- Papyrus... ¿realmente crees que es bonita? ¿no crees que es ridícula verdad?

-¿TU COLA HERMANO? ABSOLUTAMENTE NO!! YO CREO QUE ES MUY LINDA Y QUE VALDRÍA LA PENA QUE TODOS LA VIERAN Y PUDIERAN NOTAR QUE TENGO AL ESQUELETO MÁS LINDO A MI LADO.

-G-gracias... creo que tienes razón, ya estoy algo cansado de tener que esconderla.

El baño fue de lo más apacible, al menos ahora Sans estaba seguro que si mostraba su cola al resto de los monstruos y ellos decidían reirse de él, habría una persona a su lado que no lo juzgaría por nada, pues su amor era real y era sincero.


	2. Instinto de Manada (Fellcest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un shot con los hermanos Fell en versiones híbrido, mitad lobos y mitad esqueletos, este en particular no contiene contenido explícito y se podría decir que es seguro de leer, no creo ue haya nada que deba advertir pero si alguien piensa al diferente me lo pueden hacer saber en los comentarios.

Los lobos son criaturas de instinto, son animales que recorren la tundra con el afán de conseguir presas, buscar pareja, obtener territorios... en fin.

Si bien son criaturas que viven en manadas también puede ser que algunos prefieran permanecer separados y se les conoce como lobos solitarios, de igual forma sucede con los híbridos, es decir, la mezcla de estos con algún tipo de monstruo.

Edge era un híbrido de lobo y esqueleto que sintiéndose mejor que el resto de los lobos dentro de la manada en la que nació prefirió tomar el camino de la soledad, no estaba dispuesto a pasar su vida cargando con la incompetencia de los demás, no, era más fácil si simplemente salía de la manada y buscaba sus presas y refugio por cuenta propia... y así lo hizo.

Durante un tiempo el feroz híbrido de lobo recorrió la tundra en la que vivía, cazando exitosamente y hasta había encontrado un refugio bastante decente, espacioso y bien ubicado para enfrentar el crudo invierno que se avecinaba.

En algunas de sus muchas expediciones por la nevada tundra mientras buscaba alimento cruzó su camino con otro híbrido, uno que también era un esqueleto y lobo como él mismo, aunque era más pequeño y menos atlético, pero que por alguna extraña razón comenzó a seguirlo casi hasta llegar a su refugio, el problema es que Edge no iba a estar dejando que un lobo inferior a él estuviera por ahí aprovechándose de la presas y de su hogar, por lo que estando cerca de su refugio lo hizo correr gruñendo y erizando el pelaje de su cola y patas, dió unos pasos más y notó que el otro lobo no dejó de seguirlo por lo que terminó dándole una mordida en las costillas, asustando al pequeño por el momento.

Los días de invierno se estaban volviendo cada vez más crudos y las nevadas ya comenzaban a hacer estragos entre los animales; por eso Edge salía a casar en cada oportunidad que el clima le daba, si, era un crudo invierno pero él no tenía mucho de qué preocuparse gracias a sus grandiosas habilidades de caza, sin embargo en varias de las ocasiones había vuelto a ver a ese pequeño lobo que lo seguía.

Al principio pudo verlo a la distancia, tratando de disimular que lo seguía a todas partes, después lo veía tratando torpemente conseguir algo de comer cerca del lugar donde él iba a buscar presas y lo último que observó fue que había comenzado a comer lo poco que el lobo más grande dejaba tras sus festines; ahora Edge estaba convencido que ese híbrido seguramente habría sido expulsado de su manada... solo un inútil.

El punto era que eso no le estaba gustando, ese pequeño lobo estaba aprovechándose de las habilidades de Edge para poder conseguir un poco de alimento... que patetico... y pensar que esa fue una de las razones por las que abandonó la manada en la que nació, para no dejar que nadie tomara ventaja de las buenas presas que él mismo se procuraba, es decir, que nadie iba a holgazanear a su costa.

Ya lo tenía decidido la próxima vez que viera a ese pequeño lobo-esqueleto aprovechándose de sus esfuerzos le daría una lección que jamás olvidaría.

...

Y así fue, la siguiente ocasión en la que salió de caza y tras devorar la carne que le era suficiente fingió que se retiraba para ocultarse bien tras un banco de nieve, desde donde pudo ver al otro salir de entre los árboles para comer tímidamente la poca carne que quedó del siervo que el más grande tuvo como alimento momentos antes.

Tan velozmente como había caído sobre su presa anterior también se dejó caer sobre el otro lobo al que atacó sin ningún remordimiento, el cual no pudo siquiera defenderse propiamente.

Los aullidos de dolor del pequeño lobo de cara redonda pudieron ser escuchados por la tundra, la batalla la tenía perdida desde el instante en el que se atrevió a robar los restos de la presa de Edge.

...

Algunos días habían pasado desde el ataque que el lobo más grande infringió al pequeño lobo quien tuvo que esconderse en una pequeña madriguera abandonada, sanando poco a poco sus heridas; su nombre era Sans, debido a su tamaño más pequeño había sido despreciado por su propia manada y abandonado a su suerte, hasta el momento estaba sobreviviendo de los restos de la cacería de otro híbrido como él, pero hasta esa suerte se acabó cuando el otro se dió cuenta y lo atacó dejándolo bastante lastimado cuando él solo quería un poco de comida.

Nunca entendió cómo es que a pesar de ser uno de los cachorros de mayor edad no logró crecer lo suficiente para ser aceptado dentro de su grupo... por ahora daba igual, estaba adolorido y con hambre, tendría que esperar un día más para poder salir a buscar algo, aún cuando sus heridas no sanaran del todo.

...

No iba a admitir que esperaba que el ese otro lobo volviera aparecer, pero no sucedió, bien, había aprendido la lección, no se atrevería a merodear cerca de él.

Entonces un día volvió a verlo, estaba al otro lado del río al que fue a beber un poco de agua, este día las nevadas cesaron pero la caza era muy poca, muchas de sus potenciales presas seguro estaban pasando el tiempo consumiendo sus reservas de obtenidas durante el resto del año.

El pequeño lobo estaba simplemente sentado viendo el río, sus pupilas rojas miraban el agua correr, y su pose era el de la derrota total, lo más seguro era que no habría logrado comer nada en varios días y aun se le veían algunos de los estragos que le había ocasionado... ¿eso eran lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas? Edge entonces notó que a este paso si el lobo no cazaba algo no sobreviviría el invierno, que lastima, a pesar de que el otro tenía una linda magia roja y pelaje parecido al de un cachorro... ahora que lo veía mejor pudo darse cuenta, seguro este era un lobezno expulsado por su manada por ser más pequeño, eso le dió algo de remordimiento, pero en la tundra solo los más aptos sobreviven. 

...

Esa misma tarde, poco antes de que el ocaso llegase, la tormenta se había desatado nuevamente, quizá no con tanta fuerza como en otras ocasiones pero igual el viento y la nieve hacían más lento el avance de cualquier criatura a la cual se le hubiera ocurrido estar fuera.

El gran lobo Edge regresaba a su cueva tras haber logrado cazar un conejo que le era suficiente al menos hasta que el clima cambiara a su favor nuevamente, atravesando un pequeño claro cerca de su hogar pudo ver una silueta que se movía con dificultad, la nieve no le permitía identificar que era, pero aún así se acercó sigilosamente y pudo al fin ver lo que sucedía.

El pequeño lobezno de cara redonda y dientes afilados logró cazar un cisne, una presa relativamente fácil ya que estas aves duermen con la cabeza entre sus alas, dejándolos totalmente vulnerables y al parecer la suerte estaba del lado del pequeñín... o eso parecía, pues luego de lograr hacerse de la presa, al otro lo había sorprendido la tormenta, por lo que ahora cansado, adolorido y con frío buscaba un lugar en el cual devorar su primera comida en días, arrastrandolo con todas sus fuerzas para encontrar también un lugar seguro para pasar el mal tiempo. 

Por lo que el más grande pudo ver que al final no se había rendido por completo y que a pesar de la adversidad estaba luchando por seguir vivo, eso... era de admirarse, sin embargo en cuanto ese pensamiento cruzó su cabeza vio que el lobezno caía rendido al suelo al lado de su comida, estaba totalmente agotado y sin fuerza... si, estaba perdiendo la batalla.

Algo dentro de Edge lo impulsó a moverse rápidamente y vio que el pequeño cuerpo aún tenía algo de magia, fue el agotamiento el que terminó por dejarlo en ese estado; algo en su interior se debatía sobre qué hacer, no quería terminar cargando con un macho más joven que él al que tendría que enseñar a cazar apropiadamente, espera ¿qué? no era su responsabilidad lo que le sucediera a este lobo, estuvo a punto de irse cuando la imagen del mismo híbrido junto al río volvió a su mente, era la imagen absoluta de la derrota y sin embargo aquí estaba, habiendo logrado cazar algo ese mismo día... ahg! sabía que después se arrepentiría de hacer esto pero por ahora no se le ocurría otra cosa más. 

...

Tenía hambre, como casi toda su vida la había sentido, eso era lo único que conocía con certeza, el hambre, desde que nació sus hermanos de camada le había hecho sentirla, dejándole poca de la leche de su madre, ya que todo eran muchos más grandes que él, por eso ahora estaba seguro que no estaba muerto aún porque aún sentía esa maldita hambre que siempre le acompañó. Lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos y pudo también sentir que estaba fuera del alcance de la tormenta...su comida! oh no! si alguien se la había robado seguro esta vez sí que sería su fin, así que rápidamente se levantó aún cuando todos y cada uno de sus huesos le dolieron por la paliza que le dió el lobo grande y por lo cansado que estaba tras haber arrastrado al cisne por la nieve.

Entonces pudo ver que estaba en el interior de una cueva, una que estaba cálida a pesar de la terrible tormenta en el exterior, las hojas secas habían sido una gran idea para conservar el calor; al lado de donde despertó estaba su presa a la cual no le había puesto ni una sola garra encima, se sentía tan feliz... hasta que pudo sentir un olor bastante conocido y mismo que hizo que escondiera su cola entre sus patas traseras, agachando sus orejas, dejando ver el miedo que le tenía al gran lobo al cual estuvo siguiendo por un tiempo y mismo que le dió la paliza que lo dejó tan lastimado.

El Gran lobo Edge simplemente se sentó frente al lobezno y con su pata empujo los restos del cisne, dándole la señal al pequeño para que comenzara a comer, el otro identificó el gesto y después de un poco de vacilación comenzó a devorar el ave que él mismo logró atrapar. luego de comer casi la mitad vió que el otro seguía viendolo intensamente así que pensó que quizá le estaba dando alojamiento a cambio de un poco de la carne, por lo que aún con la cabeza baja dió un empujón a lo que aún quedaba para que el otro comiera.

El más grande miró lo que hizo el lobezno y simplemente le devolvió la presa, estaba lleno y además, era alimento que no cazó él mismo... él tenía honor y no iba por ahí robándole la comida a otros, no era un carroñero; el más pequeño al ver eso siguió comiendo con ánimo, al fin podría saciar su hambre y ver un día más.

...

Una vez terminada su comida el pequeño lobo comenzó a caminar a la salida de la cueva cojeando de una de sus patas delanteras, eso no le agradó mucho a Edge, en cierta forma se sentía responsable por el estado del otro, cuando lo atacó no había visto que era mucho más joven y que su inexperiencia lo orilló a seguirlo con tal de conseguir unas cuantas sobras... la maldita culpa... diablos!! también se iba a arrepentir de esto en el futuro.

Rápidamente rodeó al lobezno y lo acorraló contra una de las paredes de la cueva, luego con una de sus enormes patas hizo presión en su cuerpo hasta que logró hacerlo recostarse en el suelo, luego de eso el más pequeño solo se dejó maniobrar presa del miedo y del inevitable instinto que le decía que no se moviera o se negara en absoluto, cerrando sus ojos para no ver lo que el mayor hacía con él.

Lo siguiente que supo era que el conocido tacto del pelaje de otro lobo rodeaba su cuerpo mucho más pequeño, por lo que abrió sus ojos para verse entre las patas delanteras del otro... ¿porque ahora este cambio tan brusco de comportamiento?, no importaba mientras tuviera al menos un refugio para enfrentar la tormenta de ese momento.

...

Si bien la comida estaba haciendo su efecto en el pequeño cuerpo entre sus patas Edge lo pensó un poco y decidió comenzar a lamer algunas de las heridas más profundas de Sans, viendo la reacción temerosa del mencionado simplemente prefirió ignorarlo y seguir aplicando su saliva impregnada de magia curativa.

Después de un rato el lobo pequeño había quedado dormido a consecuencia del cansancio y de la relajante sensación de calor que emanaba del pelaje rodeándolo, para ese momento Edge pensó que quizá pasar el invierno acompañado no sería tan malo, este lobo era joven y él podría enseñarlo a cazar para que lo hiciera al mismo nivel de sus altos estándares, bien, así no se volvería una carga para él, claro, él lo convertiría en un digno compañero de cacería.

Le quedaban muchos días duros por enfrentar a la tundra y sus habitantes pero por ahora este par de lobos descansaban tranquilamente en su cueva sin pensar en nada más.


	3. Cachorrito mío

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pareja: Hermanos Swapfell (swapfellcest)
> 
> Un shot en el que me adentre en la relación de los hermanos Swapfell, desde mi punto de vista y con mis propios Headcanons, además deben tener en cuenta que la mayoría los describe con una relación poco saludable.   
> Este shot lo escribí para ayudar a una amiga en wattpad que ofreció un shot como premio, yo ya tenía la idea dando algo de vueltas en mi cabeza y sólo lo concreté; fue todo un reto porque requería de ser 10 veces más extenso que los escritos que normalmente hacía en ese tiempo... sin embargo lo logré y aqui tienen el resultado; disfrutenlo y dejenme saber que opinan ; )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADVERTENCIA: en este shot hay implicaciones de actos violentos (sólo referencia), hay actos sexuales explícitos, mpreg, descripción de un parto y pues... creo que eso es todo, si ven algo más que deba poner aqui dejenme saberlo.

¿Cómo era posible que aún con los ojos cerrados pudiera sentir que el mundo daba vueltas a su alrededor? bueno no era del todo un misterio, ya que como en muchas otras ocasiones Papyrus había ido la noche anterior a beber en el bar de Muffet, luego de haber bebido como un esponja todo el alcohol que su acompañante en turno le habría pagado se habría ido a devolverle el favor de forma poco ortodoxa.

El desprecio del único monstruo al que realmente amaba lo había conducido a esto, a beber de forma bastante recurrente y terminar por entregarse a quien fuera que le pagara la cuenta, aún cuando tratara de fingir que ellos eran en realidad su hermano menor, si, su propio hermano al que amaba con toda su alma pero al que no se atrevía a revelar sus sentimientos, pues sabía de antemano que este lo detestaba, sabía que lo detestaba por ser un vago sin autocontrol, por ser débil y una carga en su vida.

Y sabiendo todo eso aún lo amaba, lo amo siempre, desde que lo tuvo por primera vez en sus brazos, cuando era un niño alegre, lo siguió amando cuando su mundo lo convirtió en un ser capaz de apagar sus sentimientos y convertirse en el implacable Teniente de la Guardia Real a cargo de Snowdin, pero sabiendo sobre los altos estándares del Maléfico Sans prefirió callar sus propios deseos y no revelar lo que sentía.

Esta mañana era entonces como muchas tantas, estaba con una resaca de los mil demonios y estaba seguro que en cualquier momento escucharía los gritos de Sans al otro lado de su puerta para que se despertara y fuera a trabajar, para seguir su misma vida rutinaria de levantarse, ir a su puesto como Centinela, oír los gritos y regaños de "su Señor" como él mismo Sans lo obligaba a llamarlo, despues vería si comía lo que sea que le hubiera preparado para la cena o simplemente irse directo al bar donde iba a ahogar sus penas en el alcohol y los brazos de cualquier monstruo.

Muchas veces había despertado sintiéndose como la basura que tanto proclamaba su hermano que era, pero esta vez también podía sentir algo extraño en su magia, algo que nunca antes experimentó, por lo que lentamente se sentó en la cama con la sensación de ser más pesado que antes... que extraño... lo mejor era cambiar su playera sin mangas por una limpia o que apeste un poco menos. 

Al levantar su camiseta pudo descubrir porque se sentía tan extraño... bajo sus costilla llenas de cuantiosas cicatrices y fracturas se había formado un abdomen ectoplásmico con el característico color naranja oscuro de su magia, dentro del mismo pudo ver lo menos esperado en su vida, un pequeño punto oscuro rodeado de una especie de bruma con un delicado hilo conectado a su alma... un bebé.

Papyrus quedó boquiabierto, de todas la imposibilidades en su vida se había terminado por estrellar de frente con la menos posible, un embarazo, anoche había terminado tan ebrio que se fue del bar con... ¿con quien?... intentó hacer memoria pero simplemente no pudo dar con el rostro del monstruo con el que se acostó la noche anterior y ahora para colmo lo habían dejado en cinta.

-MÁS VALE QUE TE APRESURES A BAJAR A ALMORZAR PERRO TONTO!!

Oh no!! si su hermano se enteraba de todo esto sería terrible, no quería ni imaginar que le haría si se daba cuenta de esta nueva situación, así que rápidamente se puso su suéter amarillo y su abrigo de siempre, por suerte su abdomen aún era plano y con el abrigo no se notaba, el tejido de su prenda amarilla era algo grueso así que tampoco se veía el brillo del nuevo tejido, ahora tenía que bajar pronto o sí no...

-HE DICHO QUE BAJES EN ESTE INSTANTE!!- Sans abrió ruidosamente la puerta de la habitación de Papyrus haciéndolo sobresaltarse- QUE BUENO QUE AL MENOS HAS LOGRADO SACAR ESE TRASERO DE TUYO DE LA CAMA, AHORA VEN A COMER ¿O QUIERES QUE TE BAJE A LA FUERZA?

La simple visión de su hermano menor le llenaba de miedo, ¿cómo era posible que le tuviera temor a su única familia? a ese esqueleto más bajo que él pero sin duda también más despiadado; Sans tenía la capacidad de mando que Papyrus nunca tuvo y era implacable con lo habitantes de Snowdin, sin excepción alguna... ahora estaba ahí parado en el marco de la puerta con su apariencia inconfundible, en su cuenca derecha poseía dos cicatrices que atravesaban su ojo, en su cuello un mascada del mismo tono púrpura de su magia, chaqueta de cuero al igual que los pantalones, botas de color rojo al igual que los guantes en su esqueléticas manos... el muy maldito tenía porte a pesar de ser tan bajito.

-N-no mi Señor, enseguida bajo.

Definitivamente no podía decirle a su hermano menor lo que estaba sucediendo, tenía que pensar en algo, pero ahora lo más importante era pretender que todo estaba como siempre en el pedazo del infierno que le tocó por hogar.

...

El almuerzo pasó casi sin incidentes, Sans sólo lo había regañado por haber hecho demasiado ruido al regresar por la noche a la casa y lo amenazó con que debía comer todo lo que le había servido o realmente lo lamentaría; luego de eso Papyrus se fue a su puesto de vigilancia cerca de las Ruinas, con la mente casi en blanco llegó hasta su estación de trabajo y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su asiento, para de inmediato comenzar a pensar que iba a hacer... por ningún motivo Sans debía enterarse de esto, no estaba seguro que le haría pero no iba a ser nada bueno... también sabía que un embarazo consumía mucha magia, eso no sería problema en el sentido de que él tenía mucha, pero en ocasiones el HP se veía comprometido y más aún en su caso ya que solo tenía 5 puntos, sabía de casos en los que monstruos más sanos no sobrevivían al proceso... ¿qué sería de él entonces?

¿Y si mejor se deshacía del problema de una vez por todas? lo pensó por un momento y mientras lo pensaba posó su mano sobre su abdomen, sintió el tejido nuevo bajo sus ropa y recordó el pequeño punto que después tomaría forma de un pequeño corazón invertido, un ser vivo, una nueva alma, un inocente... no, definitivamente no haría eso... este era su hijo; cuando era más joven llegó a soñar con tener su propia familia (aún cuando no considero ser él quien cargaría con el bebé), los niños siempre le agradaron, ¿no había acaso criado con sus propias manos a Sans?, aquí tenía pues su sueño hecho realidad, al que durante muchos años renunció debido a su constante depresión, a los pocos resets derivados de la corta estadía del humano bajo la montaña y finalmente se había rendido a ese sueño porque creía haber quedado estéril debido a los experimentos a los que fue sometido de niño.

Este bebé definitivamente llegó para quedarse, aún cuando le costara la vida, aún cuando todo estuviera en su contra... NADIE pondría un solo dedo sobre su hijo.

\----------------------------------

Dos semanas pasaron con Papyrus escondiendo su condición a su hermano, dos semanas de usar su ropa más abrigadora, de comer a la fuerza lo que le daba, de esconder que no podía usar su magia como el quería pues esta estaba más concentrada en el desarrollo del bebé... dos semanas de sentir que se le caía la cara de vergüenza sin saber qué era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Esta mañana al despertar el centinela de Snowdin se sentía débil como muchas de las mañanas anteriores, la nueva alma estaba consumiendo su magia de forma constante por lo que se sentía drenado siempre, cada vez era más difícil no demostrar que era más perezoso de lo acostumbrado ante su hermano y en esta ocasión como en muchas otras iba a ser un esfuerzo colosal.

Antes de que Sans viniera a despertarlo ya se había vestido, su abdomen aún no era prominente pero llegando a los 3 o 4 meses de gestación no habría forma de ocultarlo, bueno... aún tenía algo de tiempo para pensar en eso, de momento solo era necesario estar listo para cuando el Teniente gritara sus acostumbradas órdenes de la mañana y volver a fingir que todo estaba en orden... en caótico orden como siempre.

-SERÁ MEJOR QUE BAJES EN ESTE MOMENTO A ALMORZAR PERRO TONTO O IRÉ PARA BAJARTE A RASTRAS!!

Y ahí estaba el muy engreído llamándolo con ese horrible sobrenombre que era más que reforzado por el collar de cuero que también le obligaba a usar al cuello; alguna vez ese que ahora le gritaba a todo pulmón fue un niño alegre e inocente, enfrentado a un mundo lleno de monstruos sin escrúpulos, monstruos como Gaster que solo los mantuvo recluidos en el laboratorio para hacer con Papyrus lo que le viniera en gana, pero ya no valía la pena ver a esos días que se robaron la infancia de ambos y que los dejaron marcados para siempre, era una suerte que Sans no recordaba del todo esos días.

Con pasos vacilantes el más alto de los hermanos salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras para llegar a la sala donde el otro ya lo esperaba para comenzar la rutina diaria, pero solo un par de pasos después de bajar el último escalón fueron suficientes para que la mirada de Papyrus se volviera borrosa y finalmente quedará en negro, el suelo bajo él desapareció y lo único que alcanzó a hacer fue tratar de caer en uno de sus costados o de espaldas para no dañar su preciada carga.

...

El maléfico Sans era el monstruo más temido y respetado en Snowdin y sus alrededores, razones para ello las había de sobra, ya que a pesar de su tamaño pequeño en comparación de la estatura de su hermano mayor poseía una gran fuerza y un experto control de su magia así como de sus emociones, era el encargado de mantener la paz y el orden en su pueblo, todo el escuadrón de conejos estaba bajo sus órdenes y le eran leales... sí sabían lo que les convenía.

Su único problema era nada más y nada menos que su propio hermano Papyrus, este tenía la extraña habilidad de atraer líos como la miel a la abejas, siempre supo que él era un caso extraño entre los monstruos, con un bajo HP pero con alto potencial mágico que hacía a sus adversarios arrepentirse de sus intenciones o sentir sus múltiples pecados subir por sus espaldas; sin embargo esas cualidades eran opacadas por sus muchos defectos... era perezoso, descuidado, olvidadizo, incapaz de un poco de autocontrol, le gustaba escapar de los problemas por lo que solo peleaba en casos muy especiales y ultimadamente lo peor de todo era también se volvió alcohólico, algo que según decían algunos rumores le volvía de criterio más amplio y algo casquivano.

Con todo eso encima el guardia real sentía que si fuera cualquier otro simplemente lo habría vuelto polvo en cualquier momento pero se trataba de su hermano, su único familiar, el único que lo trató con cariño de niño y que lo protegió contra todo hasta que él mismo sintió el odio producido en ese infierno al que se veía obligado a llamar hogar, así que no, matar a su hermano no estaba en sus planes, pero lo que si podía hacer era tratar que este despertara de esa extraño estado mental en el que vivía, así que lo insultaba, lo humillaba, incluso en ocasiones extremas llegaba a los golpes, pero siempre con la intención de que Papyrus lo llegara a confrontar y dejara de verlo como el niño que tiempo atrás dejó de ser para volverse en un rudo guerrero.

Todos sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, Payrus nunca levantaba una mano o la voz en su contra, por el contrario se dejó convertir en su sumiso subordinado.

Desde unos días notaba que algo estaba fuera de lugar en su casa pero no sabía QUE, simplemente se dedicó a observar el comportamiento de su hermano, el cual tuvo cambios por aquí y por allá, sin duda algo le ocultaba, pero tarde o temprano el Maléfico Sans lo descubriría... si tan solo hubiera estado preparado para lo que iba a descubrir esa mañana en particular.

Luego de llamar (gritar a todo pulmón) a su hermano para que bajara a comer el desayuno lo esperó en la sala para estar seguro que hoy no lo evitaría como estuvo intentándolo unos días antes, hoy tenía que darle unas cuantas órdenes y observar más detenidamente; en cuanto lo vió bajar pudo notar que parecía más cansado que la mayor parte del tiempo, y que sus pupilas no brillaban como antes, pero justo cuando lo iba a apresurar le sorprendió ver que el más alto se desplomaba sobre el suelo quedando sobre su espalda; se desmayó justo frente él... una sensación de enojo invadió a Sans, seguramente el muy inútil se había escapado anoche para embriagarse y ahora la resaca le estaba pasando la factura.

Rápidamente se aproximó y con una sola mano lo sujetó por el cuello de su grueso suéter naranja, lo levantó ligeramente del suelo y se acercó a su rostro para escupirle todo su enojo en la cara.

-MALDITA SEA PERRO!! TE HE DICHO QUE NO VAYAS A...- el Teniente de Snowdin se quedó mudo cuando su vista captó el brillo de algo naranja en la zona media de su hermano, pues al jalarlo del suéter este se levantó lo suficiente para que dejara ver el tejido ectoplásmico del otro.

¿Qué significaba eso? Papyrus no creaba partes ectoplásmicas ni aún para proteger sus huesos durante alguna de sus escasas peleas o en cualquier otra situación como esta, la curiosidad y la sensación de al fin encontrar un respuesta lo incitó a levantar la prenda del otro esqueleto, por lo que logró ver un diminuto corazón invertido dentro, conectado por magia directamente al alma de su hermano... un embarazo... cualquiera lo sabría con solo verlo y él no era ningún niño inocente como para no saber qué significaba lo que veía.

...

Un gruñido fue lo primero que alertó a Payrus que algo estaba sucediendo y logró que recobrará la conciencia más rápido de lo que hubiera deseado, puesto que al abrir los ojos lo primero que vió fue a Sans sujetándolo por el cuello del suéter y con la mirada puesta sobre su abdomen.. oh no! lo había descubierto!; una fuerte ola de pánico recorrió todo su cuerpo y lo primero que vino a su mente fue sujetar la muñeca de su hermano con ambas manos.

-Mi Señor... por favor...

-ENTONCES LOS RUMORES ERAN CIERTOS!! NO ERES MÁS QUE UNA ZORRA QUE SE VA A LA CAMA CON EL PRIMERO QUE SE TE ATRAVIESA- con esto el menor apretó su agarre en la prenda, haciendo sentir al otro aún más temeroso.

-No nos haga daño, por favor...

-CALLATE!! NO HACES MÁS QUE TRAER PROBLEMAS A LA CASA, ¿QUIEN ES EL PADRE?

\- Yo...- Papyrus no pudo evitar bajar la mirada ante lo que estaba por decir- ... no... no lo sé.

-CLARO! SEGURAMENTE ESTABAS TAN EBRIO QUE AHORA NI SIQUIERA SABES QUIEN TE PREÑO... TE VAS A DESHACER DE ESO.

-No!! te lo suplico, te lo ruego Mi Señor, no me obligues a hacerlo- si tenía que rogar por la vida de su hijo lo haría, si Sans lo humillaba lo permitiría, pero también estaba seguro de que no iba a permitir que su hermano dañara a su pequeño.

-ERES UN ESTÚPIDO! ESTAS CONVIRTIÉNDONOS EN BLANCO DE UN ATAQUE, TIENES QUE DESHACERTE DE ÉL.

-NO!! es mi hijo, no lo haré- Papyrus no pudo evitar que las lágrimas bajaran por sus mejillas, nunca permitía que el otro viera el daño que siempre le hacían sus palabras, pero hoy no pudo contenerse, necesitaba que Sans perdonara la vida que llevaba dentro.

Un gruñido más y el Teniente liberaba su agarre del esqueleto más alto que se quedó sentado sobre el suelo abrazándose a su diminuta barriga.

\- BIEN! HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS, PERO CUANDO LOS PROBLEMAS POR CULPA DE ESO LLEGUEN A TOCAR A NUESTRA PUERTA NO VENGAS A MI PARA QUE YO RESUELVA TODO COMO SIEMPRE- con eso dicho dirigió otra vez a mirada a donde la pequeña alma se desarrollaba, en la que reflejaba la furia que sentía en ese momento y luego se fue con pesados pasos hasta la puerta para azotarla tras él.

...

Sans estaba parado en la puerta de su casa tratando de digerir lo que acababa de ocurrir, por un momento le pareció no estar seguro de todo eso, pero sin duda todo aquello había ocurrido. Y de alguna forma en su alma sentía que Papyrus lo había traicionado ¿no era acaso suyo? su propiedad, eso estaba más que claro pues él portaba el collar que lo marcaba de esa manera... su propiedad fue tocada por muchos otros y ahora podía ver la prueba.

ÉL ERA SUYO.

SUYO NADA MÁS.

Y aún así se entregó a otros sin siquiera pensar en Sans ni una sola vez, olvidó quién era su dueño, no imaginó como eso lo haría sentir... ¿sentir?... ¿qué era realmente lo que sentía por Papyrus?

Basta! necesitaba dejar de pensar en eso y seguir adelante, quizá su hermano iba a recapacitar y al final haría el trabajo sucio por sí mismo.

...

_Deshacerse de él._

Después de ser descubierto Papyrus no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de su hermano, pero la verdad era evidente, todo esto es traería muchos problemas si alguien lo llegaba a descubrir, si Sans lo decía lo más seguro es que sucediera de esa manera... ¿o no?

NO.

Esta vez su hermano menor no lo haría dudar, él aún seguía determinado a conservar a su bebe, en contra de todo y de todos, aún si eso significaba que Sans lo sacara de la casa, una casa que él mismo había conseguido con mucho esfuerzo... ¿cómo era posible que ese dulce niño se hubiera convertido en el tirano que hace solo unos momentos atrás le pedía abortar?

Ojala no se hubiera enamorado de él, así le sería más fácil simplemente dejarlo, pero era su único familiar, su motor durante años, su felicidad en tiempos pasados, él había sido su todo... quizá el alma de Sans ya estaba más allá de lo que Papyrus podría recordar o llegar a recuperar.

El alto esqueleto no pudo evitar pensar en todo eso mientras cariñosamente rodeaba con sus brazos su abdomen, proyectando todo su amor por medio del lazo que unía su alma y la de su niño nonato.

\------------------------------------------

Mucho y poco cambió dentro de la casa de los esqueletos luego del descubrimiento, ya que mientras Sans no hacía más que dirigir miradas llenas de desaprobación a su hermano y después durante el trabajo le exigía sus reportes o en ocasiones ni siquiera iba a verlo en todo el día; por su parte Papyrus ya no hacía esfuerzo alguno por hablar con él, optó por poner distancia entre ellos para no pelear más.

Pero el efecto era bastante sombrío, no había peleas es verdad, pero tampoco hablaban, el silencio comenzaba un extraño reinado en la casa y en sus vidas.

En ocasiones Papyrus llegaba a su casa vacía luego de terminar con su turno y simplemente se recostaba en el sillón totalmente agotado, la pequeña alma estaba consumiendo su magia, que a pesar de ser mucha se estaba limitando, dejándolo con una sensación de agotamiento, además las náuseas matutinas hicieron su aparición poco después de que Sans se enterara, por lo que eso también representaba una pérdida de magia en fluidos que no hacía nada más que debilitarlo lentamente; si tan solo tuviera la magia del padre este efecto se vería reducido, incluso con la magia de cualquier otro monstruo... pero no tenía a nadie que pudiera compartirla con él y era en esos momentos que se sentía más solo, no podía confiarle a nadie su situación.

Tal vez fueran la hormonas, pero en cada ocasión que caía en esos pensamientos no podía evitar que alguna lágrima saliera de sus cuencas.

-Lo siento niño, tu papá es un desastre, ojala hubieras tenido mejor suerte- decía a su bebé cada vez que sus sentimientos lo abrumaban de esa forma

...

Una mañana cuando estaba muy próximo a cumplir el primer mes de gestación Papyrus se levantó como en muchas anteriores a esa, con la fuerte necesidad de correr al excusado de la casa, donde expulsó una gran cantidad de magia, al igual que lo hacían los monstruos con tejidos o los humanos; este era un síntoma natural del embarazo, pero para un monstruo con un HP tan bajo el desvío y la pérdida de magia podría volverse peligroso sin la ayuda de algún donante.

Con cada día que esto sucedía el alto esqueleto se sentía más agotado, ¿cerca de la muerte? si, en ocasiones estaba seguro que quizá su obstinación lo estaba dejando con un pie en la tumba, la idea de morir llevándose a su bebé con él le atemorizaba, aunque en el fondo sabía que si esto sucedía sería no porque él hubiera sido atacado por alguien más, sólo sería la naturaleza tomando su curso natural, acabando con los seres menos fuertes, ja... eso le daría la razón al muy cabrón de su hermano.

Sin embargo ahí estaba él, nuevamente sentado frente al excusado con lágrimas en los ojos por el esfuerzo de vomitar otra buena cantidad de magia, jadeando totalmente exhausto, gracias a las estrellas que hoy era su día de descanso, hoy dormiría todo el día, aún cuando Sans viniera a patear su puerta, no le importaba, hoy descansaría sin lugar a duda, lo necesitaba.

Y como si le hubiera invocado con el pensamiento vió que su hermano menor estaba parado en la puerta del baño, lo estaba viendo con algo de disgusto, seguramente hizo tanto ruido que lo había despertado... ya no importaba; cuando creyó que los insultos llegaban a sus canales auditivos, descubrió con sorpresa que el otro simplemente se había ido, bien, al menos hoy tampoco tendría que tragarse el veneno en las palabras de Sans, así que al ver que ya no seguía vaciando su magia simplemente bajó la palanca del baño y lentamente se levantó del piso.

A pesar de no tener hambre decidió que lo mejor era bajar por un poco de leche a la cocina o algo que no lo hiciera sentir más nauseas, por lo cual dirigió lentamente sus pasos desde el final del pasillo en dirección a las escaleras y pudo ver que la puerta del cuarto de Sans estaba abierta, no quiso darle importancia y siguió caminando, pero entonces esa voz lo llamó desde el interior.

-Papyrus, ven aquí- eso sí que era extraño, su hermano ya casi nunca le llamaba por su nombre, casi siempre lo llamaba "perro" ó algún otro insulto, pero su nombre lo escuchaba pocas veces dentro de su casa.

Por un momento dudó sobre qué hacer, tampoco tenía permitido entrar en esa habitación desde que el más bajo obtuvo su título de Teniente, por lo que se estuvo parado en el marco de la puerta por un momento, hasta que lentamente dio paso tras paso hasta quedar frente a la cama de grandes postes que su hermano le había hecho conseguir... lo había consentido en cada uno de sus caprichos y aún así...

Su cuerpo y años de condicionamiento por parte del otro esqueleto lo hicieron reaccionar más rápido que su mente, porque cuando se dió cuenta ya estaba de rodillas sobre el piso, con la mirada baja, esperando lo que fuera que Sans le tenía preparado, sí, no era más que un perro bien adiestrado hasta este punto.

-Mi ira es difícil de aplacar Papyrus y tu lo sabes, tu eres de mi propiedad, el collar que llevas al cuello lo dice claramente y aún así tu y otros muchos decidieron simplemente burlarse de mí- el mayor simplemente seguía mirando el suelo, su rostro reflejaba el agotamiento por la pérdida de magia y la ansiedad.

Sans se acercó desde el costado de su cama hasta estar frente a Papyrus en medio de la habitación, se inclinó acercando su mano hasta el rostro de este y con su pulgar y su dedo índice levantó la barbilla de su hermano para que lo viera directamente a la cara mientras le hablaba, pero la expresión del otro fuera de dejar ver miedo era totalmente neutra... esto estaba mal en muchas formas.

-Cada mañana vas al baño a perder más magia, ¿sabes lo que puede pasar si no logras ganar la magia suficiente cada día?

-Si, lo sé.

-Tu...- la voz de Sans sonaba sorprendida y dolida en cierta forma- ¿acaso estás dispuesto a seguir con esto aún cuando termines volviéndote polvo junto con tu hijo?

-Lo estoy.

Sans soltó la barbilla de su hermano y le dió la espalda para que no viera el dolor que esa palabras le causaban, pero ahora necesitaba aclarar sus dudas para saber qué era lo que tenía que hacer.

\- Dime Papyrus ¿le amas tanto o más de lo que alguna vez me quisiste a mi?

Esa pregunta llegó a la mente del mayor haciéndolo pensar bien su respuesta, pero la supo sin vacilación alguna.

-Hermano, lo amo tanto como a ti, de una forma tan diferente pero con la misma intensidad con la que siempre te he amado, ni más ni menos, aún cuando esto nunca fue como hubiera deseado que sucediera.

-Explicate! estoy harto de no saber nada de lo que sucede bajo mi propio techo!

Papyrus sabía que si revelaba toda la verdad de una vez por todas no habría marcha atrás, pero ¿realmente importaba? es decir, Sans igual ya lo veía como un montón de basura andante, todo esto sólo terminaría de llenar la lista de desiluciones creada por el otro.

-Mi se... no, Sans, yo siempre te he amado como quizá tú no puedas llegar a imaginar, pero tu has dejado tu punto muy claro, tu me detestas- al decir esto creyó ver cierta sorpresa en la cara del menor pero prefirió continuar- soy sólo tu perro obediente, tu mascota, no soy digno ni siquiera de tocar el polvo en tus botas, ¿cómo podría siquiera aspirar a ver mis sentimientos correspondidos por el Maléfico Sans? con eso en mente quise ahogar mis pensamientos en el alcohol, cayendo en los brazos de cualquiera, pero para mi todos ellos fueron tú, nunca pude dejar de pedir o imaginar que cada uno de ellos en realidad fueras tu... tu quien me tenía bajo su merced y por mucho tiempo también creí que yo era estéril, hasta en eso me equivoqué. 

El mayor había bajado la cabeza en espera de las palabras de asco, de los reproches, incluso de los gritos o los golpes para sacarlo de la casa sin piedad pero nada llegaba y sentía los inicios de la ansiedad atrapando su alma... cerró lo ojos y fue en ese momento cuando sintió las manos de Sans tomarlo por el rostro y no puedo evitar dejar sus huesos titilar ligeramente con temor.

Sus cuencas estaban fuertemente cerradas, hasta que sintió algo que se presionaba contra sus dientes, entonces las abrió tan rápido que lo que tenía enfrente parecía no tener forma, hasta que pudo ver la cara de su hermano... lo estaba... besando... su respiración o al menos la forma en que su cuerpo simulaba respirar se volvió más rápida mientras el roce entre dientes se volvía algo brusco, posesivo, Papyrus se sentía euforico, pero seguía manteniendo sus brazos rodeando su pequeña pancita y finalmente cerró los ojos al sentir la lengua de Sans tratando de entrar en su propia boca.

No lo pensó más y permitió que el apéndice entrara en contacto con la que él ya había formado, por lo que de inmediato la lengua de Sans rodeaba la suya y dominaba el beso de una forma que tenía totalmente extasiado al mayor, la fricción de estos órganos aunque en una muy escasa forma también era una variante para transmitir magia por medio de ectoplasma, y Papyrus podía sentir cómo su cuerpo rápidamente lograba absorber la poca magia en ese beso, su alma estaba realmente hambrienta, el alma de su bebé palpitaba de forma un poco más acelerada, también él ansiaba esa otra fuente de magia.

Entonces Sans rompió el beso, dejando a su hermano jadeando con su rostro aún en sus manos mientras comenzaba a frotar los pómulos del otro con sus pulgares, viendo como el rostro del más alto solo reflejaba calma, sus ojos apenas abiertos y un poco del brillo que tenían antes volvía ligeramente, si, aún necesitaba mucha más magia.

-Humm... aún necesitas más, dime querido perrito ¿quieres más no es así?

-Sans, por favor...- el menor entonces liberó su rostro y dio un paso hacía atrás.

-Te daré la magia que tú y el bebé tanto necesitan, sólo debes responder una muy sencilla pregunta y obedecer de ahora en adelante.

Papyrus miraba a Sans, un poco de la euforia inicial se había desvanecido dando paso a cierta incertidumbre, sabía que su hermano era rencoroso pero quizá... solo quizá esta vez algo estaba despertando en él, así que asintió con la cabeza y esperó a que la pregunta fuera formulada.

\- Responde sinceramente entonces ¿a quién le perteneces?

La respuesta fue sencilla pero llena de verdad y era algo con lo que el mayor simplemente añoraba con responder desde años atrás.

-Soy solo tuyo mi Señor, tuyo y de nadie más.

-Buen chico, ahora quítate la ropa y recuestate en la cama.

Eso si que tomó al otro por sorpresa, sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras no despegaba la mirada del menor quien estaba parado con una mano sobre su cadera y su típico aire de arrogancia.

-Sí hermano, oíste bien... oh, claro que hice mi propia investigación sobre el tema y te sorprenderá lo que se puede encontrar en esa pequeña biblioteca del pueblo, hay libros que tienen su precio para ser leídos, como aquellos con el tema en nuestras manos o para ser más exacto en tu cuerpo, en ellos encontré cual es la forma más segura de darle magia a un monstruo en tu estado pero tranquilo, sé bien lo que hago.

-Pero Sans... tu no eres el padre...

-Lo sé de sobra, pero él no ha recibido otra magia desde el momento de la concepción y por lo visto está tan hambriento que recibirá la de cualquiera que se ofrezca, ¿acaso piensas declinar mi oferta?

-Es que tu y yo... nunca... y creí que no me querías cerca de ti.

-¿Quien te ha dicho que no tengo ganas de tenerte completamente sumiso y bajo mi poder? poseer a Papyrus, el esqueleto con un poder destructivo y brutal al que otros temen por ser capaz de pelear salvajemente.

Esas simples palabras hicieron que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda del más alto, haciendo desear ese contacto aún más, estar a merced de Sans, ser suyo y nunca de ningún otro... que diablos, necesitaba olvidar su cordura y rendirse finalmente ante sus fantasías y además podía sentir el apetito de su pequeño en su interior, pues el lazo que unian sus almas le permitía sentir que su hijo quería más de esa magia, la necesitaba tanto.

Poco a poco se levantó del suelo donde había permanecido incado todo el tiempo e inició a quitarse las pocas prendas de vestir que llevaba consigo, la playera sin mangas, el pantalón deportivo y las pantuflas que solo podía usa en sus días de descanso dentro de la casa quedaron en medio de la habitación dejando solamente puesto el collar que siempre vestía, luego entonces hizo su camino hasta la cama a la que subió con algo de dudas, también había tenido prohibido usar esa cama y ahora... ya no importaba.

La mirada de Sans sobre su cuerpo era intensa, se sentía como una presa acorralada con la luz de un reflector, así que un poco de pudor llegó de nuevo a él y trató de cubrir sus costillas con sus brazos, dejando a la vista varias de sus cicatrices de los brazos, el esqueleto más bajo miraba la colección de marcas en el cuerpo del otro, despertando en él las ganas de dejar su marca en cada hueso, pero por ahora debía conformarse con el collar que indicaba que él era su propiedad, no podía arriesgarse a dañarlo demasiado en su estado, por la falta de magia y de HP.

Por su parte el Teniente de la guardia real no se quitó ni una sola de sus prendas al subir a la cama, y se colocó entre las piernas de Papyrus sin despegar la mirada de su brillante tejido, dentro del cual la pequeña alma se desarrollaba dentro de un saco hecho de magia condensada conectada al alma del otro esqueleto, un lazo que solo se rompería al momento del parto.

Durante este mes tuvo que contener su curiosidad y ahora que tenía esta oportunidad no podía despegar su atención de este extraño fenómeno, más de reflejo que de forma intencional puso una de sus manos sin guantes en la apenas abultada panza de su hermano, y pudo sentir que este se sobresaltó un poco.

-Vaya, se siente cálido y suave... es tan extraño...- pero al ver a Papyrus notó que ya estaba dando pequeños jadeos, Sans no sabía explicarse del todo como es que él... el maléfico Sans no podía sentir rencor contra esa criatura en el interior de su hermano, era como si con su simple visión o con el aroma dulce que desprendía el cuerpo del otro hubiera sido suficiente como para hacerlo bajar la guardia.

Y eso era precisamente lo que estaba sucediendo, el embarazo de Papyrus estaba afectando al menor de una manera extraña, solo él era capaz de sentir las pequeñas oleadas de magia que desprendía el nonato, como si desesperadamente estuviera buscando una fuente paterna de magia; y ahora el Teniente estaba más que dispuesto a dársela, pues al ver al otro sin otra prenda más que su collar le parecía ver al ser más exquisito en la faz de la tierra.

Pudo sentir que un poco de temor escapaba de la respiración del más alto y decidió comenzar a ponerse en acción, bajando sus manos del vientre de Papyrus para comenzar a acariciar sus fémures, lentamente de arriba hasta abajo lo que logró que la respiración de objeto de su deseo se calmara un poco.

-Eso es, compórtate como un buen chico, tranquilo que tu y tu bebé están en mis manos y creeme que no podrían estar en unas mejores.

La mano derecha del más bajo subió hasta la pelvis en donde el mayor tenía formados sus órganos femeninos desde el momento en que inició sus embarazo, su cuerpo, su magia y alma estaban preparados y esperando por este momento y en cuanto sintió los dedos del otro acariciar sus labios vaginales suavemente solo pudo dar un fuerte suspiro mientras cerraba sus puños sobre su caja torácica.

-humm~~ ya estas húmedo y apenas y te he tocado, debes de estar más hambriento de lo que imaginé, me pregunto si estarás listo para recibirme- por lo que simplemente deslizó dos dedos en el canal de Papyrus sintiendo como se estremecía con ese simple movimiento.

Luego de unas cuantas estocadas sacó sus dedos de la magia de su hermano y los vio totalmente cubiertos de su característico color naranja quemado, el color de una Valentía corrupta por la DT (aunque eso él no lo sabía), olía dulce, como la miel de maple que tanto bebía el más alto, por lo que no se pudo frenar de lamer sus dedos y comprobó que tenía ese mismo sabor también.

-Mi Señor... Sans... te necesitamos, te lo suplico... solo... ten cuidado por favor.

-Tan desesperado por un poco de mí, está bien, ya has esperado demasiado por este momento y ese ha sido suficiente castigo, Tu Señor es generoso también - al terminar de decir eso Sans abrió su pantalón para dejar a la vista su erección.

Papyrus no pudo reprimir un leve gemido al ver el miembro de su amo y señor, quizá en otro momento le podría haber parecido embarazoso pero estaba dominado por su instinto que le gritaba que debía obtener magia pero ya, así que también abrió más las piernas invitando al otro a seguir.

Sans sentía que una fuerza más poderosa que la razón le exigía poseer ese cuerpo y dejar en él hasta la última gota de su magia en su interior, pero eso no le iba a impedir disfrutar del momento así que puso solo la punta de su pene en la vagina del otro y sintió el calor que provenía del tejido, quería ser intempestivo y tomar lo que le pertenecía con fuerza _pero_ tuvo que dejar esa idea luego de percibir otra vez el débil palpitar del bebé por lo que lentamente se hizo paso por el pasaje de Papyrus robandole un profundo suspiro y el pensamiento con ese lento movimiento.

-hng~ gracias mi señor... gracias- una lágrima escapó de una de las cuencas del más alto por lo abrumador de la sensación y entonces sintió que el otro lo comenzaba a embestir poco a poco y con paso lento, pero que iba incrementando su velocidad a cada instante.

El menor se aferró a las caderas de su hermano para que sus estocas llegaran tan profundo como le fuera posible, cada sonido que extraía del esqueleto debajo de él le parecían una sinfonía de placer que no podía más que desear escuchar por el resto de su vida.

El mayor estaba perdido en un mar de sensaciones inexplicables, él tenía experiencia en el sexo, pero esta vez era todo tan diferente, su mente estaba perdida en el placer y una extraña mezcla de felicidad combinada con lujuria y amor por su bebé, dejándolo como intoxicado bajo la mirada del monstruo que lo tenía enamorado y a sus pies.

Entonces Sans se inclinó para jalar del collar de cuero para acercar su rostro y el del sumiso esqueleto para devorar su boca en un beso que transmitió un poco más de magia, renovando ligeramente las fuerzas que por un mes entero Papyrus había perdido, haciendo que este llegará rápidamente al orgasmo, pero no por eso el Teniente se detuvo y siguió prenetrandolo mientras levantaba su cadera para que quedara en un ángulo inclinado.

-Te amo Sans! te amo, soy tuyo para siempre, solo tuyo!

Solo esas palabras fueron necesarias para que el mencionado llegara a su propio clímax y dejara salir su semen mágico en el canal de su hermano, ambos estaban hechos un desastre mientras jadeaban.

-No desperdicies ni una sola gota de mi valiosa magia querido perrito, es toda para ti y _nuestro_ bebé.

Estas palabras llegaron como ruido de fondo a la cabeza del mayor que estaba absorto en sentir como su tejido ectoplásmico, absorbía el líquido que salía del miembro de Sans, con eso comenzaba a sentir que su alma estaba menos adolorida, y el alma de su hijo palpitaba con fuerza, por lo que miró a su abdomen y se sintió feliz de ver que tanto el tejido como la pequeña alma brillaban intensamente, al igual que su propia alma... pero aún necesitaba más.

-Sans... más, por favor... necesito más- su voz de todas formas sonaba somnolienta.

-Tendrás más hermano, pero debes descansar un poco, tu cuerpo está cansado aún cuando tu alma está ansiosa por más- entonces Sans salió del interior de Papyrus y disipó su miembro bajando de la cama- descansa, ahora eres y serás siempre mío y tu bebé también lo es, mi magia lo hará fuerte ya veras.

Al fin Papyrus estaba bajo la total protección de su hermano al igual que su pequeño, eso lo tranquilizó y dejó que su cuerpo fuera envuelto por el cansancio, rápidamente sus ojos se fueron cerrando luego de varias noches de poco dormir, al fin se sentía a salvo y su bebé le dejaba sentir que estaba un poco satisfecho con la magia de su nuevo padre.

...

Al llegar el anochecer de ese día ambos hermanos y ahora pareja estaban recostados en la cama luego de que el menor le diera todo la magia que el otro necesitaba tan desesperadamente, lo dos veían con admiración cómo con ayuda de Sans la pequeña alma y también la de Papyrus brillaban intensamente, un signo claro que estaban sanos y llenos de energía.

Durante algunos de sus descansos los hermanos hablaron sobre sus sentimientos y todo aquello que los había frenado de expresarse libremente, pero ahora la posesividad del Teniente de la guardia real se convertiría en protección para ambos, acordaron no volver a pensar en quién era el verdadero padre del bebé y que ambos verían la forma de que nadie descubriera el estado del más alto, lo que se tradujo como no más visitas al bar de Muffet y más chequeos durante el trabajo, aún no estaban seguros de cómo pero protegerían este secreto a toda costa.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo hace falta entonces?

-Ya tengo casi un mes, así que hacen faltan... seis más.

-Bien, veré que podremos hacer con ese tiempo restante, por ahora no se nota mucho pero encontraremos una solución para que nadie se de cuenta, creo que tu ropa más abrigadora podrá hacer el trabajo.

-S-sí, eso espero... gracias por esta nueva oportunidad- un ligero rubor se manifestó en sus mejillas.

-Tch, ni lo menciones... dale las gracias al niño, hace esta cosa rara... como si me estuviera llamando... es como el canto de las sirenas...¿sabes que? olvidalo, el Magnífico y Maléfico Sans también sabe mostrar misericordia!

Después de eso Papyrus intentó regresar a dormir a su cama pero el otro no se lo permitió, por lo que desde esa noche durmieron juntos, arrullados por el rítmico palpitar del pequeño, que sin duda había llegado para unirlos luego de tantos años de amargura.

\--------------------------------------

Los días comenzaron a transcurrir con más tranquilidad para Papyrus, su hermano y ahora compañero le daba con gusto la magia que necesitaba todos los días, a pesar de eso las náuseas siguieron presentes pero ya eran menos agresivas que durante el tiempo que no tuvo a Sans como su respaldo.

Pequeños cambios se daban de forma sutil, por ejemplo, el tejido del abdomen se volvía opaco con cada día, llegando a un punto en el que ambos no serían capaces de ver el corazón invertido en su interior, eso sería la indicación de que el bebé comenzaría a formar su cuerpo y necesitar más nutrientes para terminar de crecer.

El apetito del centinela comenzó a cambiar también, al principio la simple idea de la comida lo hacía sentir miserable por las nauseas, pero conforme estas comenzaron a disminuir se hicieron presentes los antojos; un día Sans llegó a la casa para encontrar a Papyrus devorando un plato de palomitas cubiertas de queso y mayonesa... la cara de repulsión lo dijo todo pero recordó que eso era natural, además en cierta forma agradeció que hubiera dejado de beber miel de maple de manera compulsiva, ahora por el contrario era esta sustancia la que le causaba más náuseas... para sorpresa y desilusión del alto esqueleto dicho sea de paso.

...

Tras pasar por poco de los 3 meses el ectoplasma de Papyrus se volvió totalmente opaco, más parecido a la piel, eso quería decir que el bebé se formaba con normalidad, poco a poco la magia tomaría la forma de pequeños huesos, creando un esqueleto por completo.

Para entonces Sans comenzó a pensar más en el momento en el que estuviera próximo el parto, era necesario pensar en todo eso, pues sin duda estarían por su cuenta los dos, como siempre lo habían estado.

-He estado pensando Perrito... es algo arriesgado que des a luz en algunas de nuestras habitaciones, ninguna es a prueba de ruido y están demasiado al alcance.

-¿Qué sugiere mi señor entonces?- había hábitos que eran difíciles de erradicar.

-El sótano...

Papyrus prefería evitar ese lugar, le hacía recordar los tiempos en los que aún tenía la esperanza de encontrar una salida de la barrera, pero había fracasado y como prueba estaba esa vieja máquina que no pudo terminar... sin embargo, esa habitación tenía muros reforzados y a prueba de ruido, era sin duda el lugar más seguro de la casa.

-Claro que será necesario adecuarlo- continuó hablando Sans- mover muebles a ese lugar no será difícil con magia, limpiarlo y tener todo lo necesario, solo lo más básico.

-Hermano... hay una puerta dentro de la casa que lleva al sótano sin necesidad de salir, está tras el refrigerador- ese detalle el otro no lo sabía por lo que hizo una mueca de enojo que luego desvaneció, ya que siempre detestaba saber la gran cantidad de secretos que el otro guardaba.

-Bien, comenzaremos a habilitar ese lugar para que tengas al bebé, ahora debemos ir a trabajar, nadie nos regalará la comida ciertamente.

...

Con el tiempo siguiendo su marcha y tras hacer algo de investigación en la sección de libros de paga en la biblioteca Papyrus se dió cuenta que un embarazo no era nada divertido, pues a pesar de tener la magia de Sans aún sentía su propia magia hecha un desastre, luego llegaron los calambres, el dolor de espalda y de pies... bueno en realidad mucho de su cuerpo le dolía y eso sin considerar lo doloroso que toda su información le decía que sería el parto.

Pero esta vez como pocas en su vida comenzó a tomar notas de todo lo que debería tener a mano para cuando el momento llegase... aunque de solo pensarlo le daba miedo, mucho miedo.

...

Cuando llegó a la marca de los cinco meses Papyrus comenzaba mostrar más su estado,su abdomen parecía más piel que plasma, la pancita era algo prominente pero no mucho por lo que podía disimularlo con su chamarra ancha, esa al menos era una de las ventajas de vivir en Snowdin, siempre hacía frío y la ropa de ese tipo era lo más común.

Por otra parte con ayuda de Sans movieron su colchón al sótano donde armaron una cama decente, con una base y todo sobre la que daría a luz el mayor; un día el menor tuvo que ir a New Home a una reunión con la Reyna y al salir de ella aprovechó el viaje para conseguir telas suaves con las que su hermano podría hacer ropa para el bebé, pues esa era una habilidad que desarrolló cuando ambos eran pequeños y obtenían sus prendas del tiradero para luego adaptarlas o repararlas.

Poco a poco ambos buscaban lo necesario para recibir al pequeño miembro de su familia, los dos estaban expectantes y tratando de tener todo listo a tiempo, creando un pequeño nido en su hogar.

\---------------------------------

Cuando Papyrus llegó a los seis meses de gestación estaba bastante cansado, y necesitaba una excusa para dejar de ir a trabajar, realmente necesitaba descansar, todo su cuepro era una colección de dolor por el aumento de peso, su pancita era ahora algo más prominente, pero para un esqueleto sin órganos el peso adicional ya estaba haciendo estragos; por otra parte a pesar de tener la magia de Sans como padre donante ya no era suficiente como para no sentirse agotado, su solución fue fingir una pelea con el Teniente frente a buena parte de la aldea y todos asumieron que el otro simplemente recluyó a este en su casa como castigo.

Los monstruos eran tan descartables bajo la montaña que ni siquiera a Alphys, capitana de la guardia real le pareció relevante que el otro esqueleto simplemente fuera relegado a su casa, al fin y al cabo Sans les había vendido la idea de que su hermano no era más que un estorbo para él, cuando la realidad era muy distinta entre los hermanos; de esa forma Papyrus pudo al fin descansar durante su último mes de gestación.

...

Una semana después de dejar su trabajo el más alto pasaba casi todo su tiempo en el sótano, tratando de alistar lo más que podía el lugar, casi todas las cosas que tenía en ese lugar ya habían sido removidas por su hermano excepto la máquina a la que le dió unas cuantas ojedas mientras estuvo descansando... quizá... no, este no era momento para pensar en eso, prefirió hacer más ropa para su hijo.

En uno de esos días escuchó al menor regresar de sus rondines y bajar directo a la nueva habitación que ahora estaba toda amueblada, llegó justo cuando terminaba de guardar las pequeñas prendas que logró terminar ese día, el guardarropa no era muy amplio pero al menos tenía con qué vestirlo.

-Papyrus más vale que no estés durmiendo!

-No mi señor, aún no me he dormido, estaba guardando la ropa nueva- Sans llegó para verlo tratando de levantarse del suelo.

-Muy bien, ven aquí que te he traído algo.

Por una extraña razón ese comentario lo hizo sonrojarse, pero de inmediato se acercó a donde lo esperaba el otro esqueleto, sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

-Mira, te he conseguido un nuevo collar, el que tienes es viejo y feo, este es especialmente para ti y el cachorrito- desde poco tiempo atrás Sans comenzó a referirse al bebé con ese sobrenombre y para ser sincero no le molestaba en absoluto, de cualquier forma a él mismo ahora le decía Perrito y ocasionalmente su nombre.

El collar que el más bajo tenía en su mano era de cuero teñido de púrpura, con una especie de espirales grabadas por todos lados, era realmente bonito, nada que ver con el que aún portaba, bastante gastado por el tiempo; luego de verlo se sonrojó aún más.

\- Mi señor... me estás consintiendo demasiado y no creo merecerlo.

-Tranquilo mi Perrito, con este collar aquellos que te vean de ahora en adelante sabrán muy bien a quien le perteneces, nadie volverá a poner un dedo sobre ti o el cachorrito... siempre mios.

Enseguida Papyrus se quitó su antiguo accesorio para dejar que las manos expertas de Sans le colocarán el nuevo símbolo de su relación... todo le parecía un sueño, pero era bastante real, no importaba si el otro se comportaba absolutamente posesivo, así era él y esto lo hacía sentirse halagado, ser aquel en quien pensara todo el día, ahora ya no era solo su sirviente, también era su amante, compañero y objeto de su deseo; y como sintiendo el momento tan íntimo que ambos esqueletos estaban viviendo el bebé comenzó a moverse en el vientre del mayor, dando ligeras patadas, haciéndose sentir.

-Sans, se está moviendo, quizá quiere agradecerte por el regalo- ugh, las hormonas le hacían decir cada cosa.

El menor puso su mano sobre la pancita y pudo sentir el movimiento del nonato.

-Él será fuerte, un verdadero guerrero... te lo dije, la magia del Maléfico Sans le ha dado mucha fuerza- la cara de orgullo del Teniente solo hizo que Papyrus se ruborizara más- ¿ Hermano, has pensado en algún nombre digno de nuestro bebé?

-Sí, encontré una fuente tipográfica que será perfecta, se llamará Palatino...- al ver un poco de confusión en el rostro de su hermano agregó- leí en un viejo libro que en la aristocracia humana hubo un conde con ese título y era muy cercano al Rey

-Ya veo... bien, entonces sé que será un nombre adecuado para aquel que porta mi magia.

\-----------------------------------

Finalmente el séptimo y último mes del embarazo había llegado y el mayor de los hermanos estaba más que gustoso de dar a luz, pero no solo porque ya quería conocer a su pequeño costal de huesos, si no que este último mes fue particularmente difícil, los calambres se habían vuelto más frecuentes, se sentía nuevamente como una carga porque todos los días requería de la magia de su hermano, no lograba dormir lo suficiente por las noches debido a que pocas posiciones le permitían sentirse cómodo y también por las pesadillas que lo acosaron en gran parte de ese tiempo.

Así que al cumplirse los siete meses exactos comenzó a sentirse algo impaciente al ver que no había cambios, ni señales de un próximo parto, pero solo tuvo que recordar que para cada monstruo era diferente, sólo pedía a las estrellas que el momento fuera pronto y que no estuviera a solas en la casa.

...

Una tarde cuando tan solo había transcurrido una hora de la llegada de Sans a la casa Papyrus sintió la necesidad de caminar por el cuarto como si estuviera condenado a hacerlo, sentía una extraña presión en la zona de su pelvis y no era nada placentero.

-Hey Perrito ¿todo bien?

-No lo sé... me siento raro...- justo al decir eso la presión se hizo más intensa por un momento y luego comenzó a sentir cierta humedad entre sus piernas, por lo que dirigió una mano a esa zona y se percató que era una buena cantidad de líquido la que empapaba sus pantalones deportivos- S-s-sans! mi fuente, se rompió.

Con esas simples palabras el menor se levantó de la silla en la que estaba leyendo y en modo automático comenzó a reunir las cosas que según leyó en un libro sobre biología humana podrían serle de utilidad; cada movimiento era preciso y calculado, pero después de un momento reaccionó que su hermano no se movía de su lugar, lo miró más fijamente y observó que estaba ligeramente encorvado y con una expresión de dolor en el rostro.

-Hey! ¿todo bien?

-...

-¿Papyrus?!

-... Maldita sea! las contracciones duelen más de lo que esperaba- luego de decir eso siguió caminando por el cuarto, aun sentía la necesidad de seguir caminando, sabiendo que su labor de parto ya había comenzado.

Ambos hermanos se alistaban para lo que estaba por venir, el menor siguió juntando toallas y algo de agua y algunos caramelos en caso de que necesitaran más magia, Papyrus por su parte dejó de caminar y se hizo un ovillo en la cama con la siguiente contracción que sintió, por lo que empezaron a tomar el tiempo entre cada una de ellas, aún faltaba mucho para el evento principal.

...

Las horas pasaban y cada una de ellas eran terriblemente agonizantes... las contracciones habían comenzado poco antes del anochecer y ahora era pasado de la media noche y Papyrus aún tenía mucho dolor pero no sentía la necesidad de pujar, sin embargo las contracciones se volvían cada vez más frecuentes, dejándolo algo cansado tras cada una de ellas; Sans no se despegaba de su lado.

Justo cuando creía que el momento nunca llegaría pudo sentir que necesitaba liberar la presión en su pelvis... necesitaba seguir con el parto.

-Quiero pujar... necesito pujar- la poca estamina de Papyrus estaba haciéndose notar por lo que antes de posicionarlo su hermano le dió un caramelo para que recobrara algo de energía.

Sin ninguna vacilación el más bajo ayudó al otro esqueleto a quedar ligeramente sentado en la cama con sus piernas abiertas y una buena cantidad de toallas debajo de su cadera... lo más seguro era que todo terminara siendo un desastre.

Por su parte el más alto estaba tratando de mantener su respiración estable pero el dolor era demasiado hasta para él, quién era alguien acostumbrado a sentir eso tan seguido; por más que lo evitaba, no logró dejar hacer un poco de ruido, incluso Sans que sabía de la gran tolerancia de él estaba admirado de que esta vez no pudiera dejar de mostrar cuánto le estaba doliendo todo esto.

-Sans... creo que el bebé ya está en posición... ahh!

-Espera debo revisar si puedo sentirlo en el canal y luego podrás comenzar a pujar- de inmediato y con algo de desconfianza el menor introdujo sus dedos para poder sentir algo duro al final del canal de Papyrus- con la siguiente contracción debes pujar.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para que el dolor regresara con gran intensidad y entonces comenzó a pujar, pero solo para sentir como el espacio en su pubis se abría con el paso del cráneo de su bebé; el sudor bajaba por su propio cráneo y la contracción cedió, pero en ese momento también sintió un tirón en su alma, como magia que se había estirado al máximo para luego regresar de golpe a la culminación de su ser... el lazo que unió el alma de su hijo y la suya se había roto, señal de que el parto iba por buen camino.

Nuevamente el dolor hizo estremecer su cuerpo y volvió a pujar con toda su fuerza, lo que le trajo el momento más doloroso de su vida, ni siquiera en el pasillo del Juicio experimentó tanto sufrimiento como dando a luz, este era sin duda su límite.

-Sans ya no puedo más, no puedo, estoy demasiado cansado... me duele mucho... no puedo... no puedo- las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar.

-Basta! tu quisiste tener este niño, tu fuiste quien se reveló a mis ordenes y te empecinas en tenerlo y lo tendrás! TE PROHÍBO TERMINANTEMENTE QUE TE RINDAS EN ESTE MOMENTO PAPYRUS!!

Con esas palabras de su ahora pareja algo cambió dentro de su mente, podría haber sido el adiestramiento al que lo tenía sometido o que estaba lleno de razón pero eso fue suficiente para renovar sus fuerzas, justo a tiempo para sentir una nueva contracción llegar.

Así que reuniendo todo lo que aún tenía, pujó sin descanso sintiendo que el dolor era intenso ahora que el bebé pasaba por el canal creado por su magia, le pareció escuchar a su hermano decir algo pero no entendió una sola palabra y no dejó de pujar hasta sentir que el dolor comenzaba a desvanecerse y que más liquido salia de entre sus piernas... al fin había terminado, por lo que recargó su cabeza en las almohadas que lo mantenían sentado hasta que escuchó el ligero llanto de Palatino lo cual lo regresó a la realidad.

...

Sans jamás hubiera imaginado lo que sentiría al ver al pequeño esqueleto que había crecido en el interior de Papyrus, pero al recibirlo él mismo en sus manos fue abrumador, su alma se sentía cálida, se sentía feliz, extasiado, todo era demasiado y en cuanto Palatino comenzó a llorar el tiempo comenzó a moverse a su ritmo normal una vez más.

El llanto aunque bastante bajo del recién nacido alertó al más alto que de inmediato extendió sus brazos en dirección del pequeño, entonces el Teniente depositó al bebé en ellos para que Papyrus lo colocara sobre su caja torácica, rodeándolo con sus brazos para darle calor, al notar eso Sans le dió una toalla para abrigarlo y de inmediato comenzó a aplicar magia curativa en su pelvis, lo que ayudó mucho a aliviar el poco dolor que aún sentía.

-Bienvenido Palatino... - le dijo Papyrus.

-Bienvenido cachorrito mío.

...

Cuando Sans terminó de sanar a su hermano y de limpiar la cama ayudó al mayor a subir al cuarto de baño para que ambos se pudieran lavar y terminar de quitar los rastros de todos los residuos del parto.

-Mi señor miralo, se parece tanto a ti- y en efecto Palatino era un esqueleto por completo gracias la magia de Sans, pero no solo eso, su cráneo tenía la misma forma del menor de los hermanos, sus dientes frontales eran planos pero a cada lado de su mandíbula tenía unos pequeños colmillos.

En ese momento ambos hermanos salieron de su tranquilidad para ver a través de las costillas de Palatino y lo que vieron los dejó sin palabras, en ese instante como adivinando su pensamiento el recién nacido abrió los ojos por primera vez, dejando ver el brillo de sus pupilas verdes... magia Verde... BONDAD!

Un rasgo tan único que nunca habían visto a otro monstruo con ese mismo color de magia, era algo totalmente insólito en el Underground.

Mientras los dos se miraron fijamente por unos segundos Papyrus notó que Palatino se movía de forma inquieta y hacía sonidos, no necesitó ningún otra señal de que era lo que su hijo necesitaba en ese momento... más magia, tenía que alimentarlo pero ¿cómo?

Al igual que durante buena parte del parto y de su embarazo dejó que su instinto lo guiase para saber qué hacer, pues a diferencia de otros monstruos él no tenía pechos para ese procedimiento... pero lo supo... invocó su alma y al instante la del pequeño también salió de su cuerpo, ambas comenzaron a brillar de forma intensa y luego de la de Papyrus comenzó a irradiar magia que era absorbida por la su recién nacido; el proceso duró muy poco pero debido a que el alto esqueleto aún conservaba su tejido ectoplásmico esto lo dejó más cansado, sin embargo al menos el bebé quedó completamente dormido en sus brazos. 

\---------------------------------------

Dos días después del nacimiento el nuevo padre seguía escondido junto con su hijo en la habitación y maternidad que ahora era su sótano, su tejido abdominal se desvaneció finalmente y toda la incomodidad que con ello tenía, de igual manera ahora podía concentrar más su magia en la alimentación de Palatino, lo cual lo dejaba menos agotado y era capaz de realizar más cosas en la casa.

Y precisamente eso fue lo que sucedió esa tarde cuando Sans regresó de su trabajo, encontró a su hermano trabajando en la vieja máquina que seguía en la habitación, estaba muy concentrado trabajando mientras el bebé dormía plácidamente en la cama rodeado de todas la almohadas que tenían en ese lugar.

-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que haces Perrito?!- a pesar del tono algo alto del Teniente el pequeño en la cama ni siquiera se movió, al parecer era de sueño pesado y eso no lo haría despertar.

-Mi señor... yo... ¿cómo podría explicarte...?

-Nada de misterios, quiero saber que haces con esa vieja maquina.

Esto iba a ser algo difícil, pero tendría que explicarles muchas cosas a su hermano para poder hacerlo entender lo que tenía en mente; así que con mucha calma Papyrus comenzó a contarle sobre a teoría de los mundos alternos, sobre algunos principios de física cuántica y que la máquina era un proyecto que inició cuando era más joven, con ella pensaba en lograr salir de la barrera, pero ahora que había revisado sus notas lo más seguro era que con ella podrían alterar el tiempo y el espacio, abrir un canal por el cual atravesar el Vacío y encontrar una dimensión más pacífica, una donde Palatino no corriera ningún riesgo por tener Bondad en su alma.

-Espera!! ¿ME DICES QUE CREES QUE YO, EL MALÉFICO SANS, TENIENTE DE SNOWDIN NO SOY SUFICIENTE COMO PARA PROTEGERLOS AL CACHORRO Y A TI?!!!

La voz tan alta de Sans sólo hizo que el bebé se moviera un poco en la cama pero no se despertó a pesar de la explosión del menor, por lo que luego de dirigir una mirada rápida hacia su hijo, Papyrus regresó sus ojos a su hermano y le contestó a su pregunta cuidando sus palabras.

-Hermano... no quise decir eso... -dió un gran suspiro y continuó- lo que quiero decir es que no puedes negarlo, en cuanto vimos el color de su alma los dos lo supimos... no importa cuanto lo protejamos o lo escondamos, nuestro mundo terminará por destruirlo de alguna forma, es nuestro hijo, nuestro Palatino... Sans, por favor...

El más bajo sopesó las palabras de su hermano pues tenía razón, en este mundo alguien como el pequeño no tenía una sola oportunidad, en cuanto pudieran cualquier monstruo se aprovecharía de él, y era seguro que ellos no pudieran tener un ojo sobre Palatino todo el tiempo.

Un nuevo mundo.

Una vida más pacífica.

¿Estaba dispuesto a dejar todo atrás?...

-Dime Papyrus... si logras reparar esa máquina ¿realmente crees que encontrarás un lugar mejor para vivir?

-He estado haciendo cálculos durante estos días, y creo que es bastante posible.

-¿Cuanto tiempo te tomará hacer funcionar la máquina entonces?

Esas palabras fueron lo único que necesito el mayor para hacer que la esperanza renaciera en su interior, esto tenía que funcionar, él lo haría funcionar si duda alguna, así que se dirigió hasta la cama y miró por un momento a su pequeño costal de huesos que dormía tranquilamente, se sentó en la orilla del colchón y sintió como Sans no había despegado su mirada de él cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-Dos semanas, el cableado está casi listo y debo revisar la programación... desearía que fuera en menos tiempo, pero no quiero que terminemos atorados en algún lugar del Vacío.

Una amplia sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Sans quien se acercó a su hermano y tomó su barbilla con una de sus manos para que dirigiera la mirada hacía él.

-Bien, lo dejo en tus manos Papyrus, no me defraudes... recuerda que si esto funciona lo estaré dejando todo por ti y por el cachorro, así que no me falles.

Enseguida ambos acercaron sus rostros para darse un apasionado beso que dejó a Papyrus jadeando y con magia en su rostro totalmente sonrojado.

-No te fallaré Mi Señor, no esta vez, lo prometo. 

\-----------------------------------

Al final, todo el proceso para hacer funcionar la máquina le tomó un poco más de las dos semanas, porque no consideró los momentos en que necesitaba hacerse cargo por completo de Palatino; por su parte Sans ya comenzaba a tener problemas porque Alphys quería saber del paradero de Papyrus o al menos que le dijera si por fin se había decidido a deshacerse de él.

Así que las reparaciones de la máquina no podrían haber llegado a su fin en mejor momento.

...

La noche en que decidieron escapar de su mundo Papyrus puso un poco de la ropa de Palatino en una mochila y también había ropa de los hermanos, estaban listos y dispuestos a salir del infierno en el que vivían no sólo por ellos mismos, sino por el bien del pequeño costal de huesos que ahora el mayor envolvía en una larga frazada, acomodandolo de tal manera que colgaba frente a él.

Sans estaba expectante en ver funcionar ese extraño invento de su hermano mayor, quien resultó ser uno de los monstruos más inteligentes del Underground... ¿porque había desperdiciado su talento por tanto tiempo?... bueno ya no importaba, era hora de iniciar una nueva vida y seguir adelante, Perseverar como lo había hecho durante toda su existencia; por un momento tocó las cicatrices en su cuenca izquierda y tuvo el fugaz pensamiento de que su mundo le había robado tanto a él también... basta, era momento de seguir con el plan.

El alto esqueleto encendió la extraña máquina y comenzó a teclear una serie de códigos en el panel de control; después de unos minutos todo estaba listo, la maquina vibraba ligeramente y la magia se movía dentro de ella.

-Mi Señor... Sans, todo está listo- Papyrus estaba su lado extendiendo su mano hacía él.

Ya no habría marcha atrás, no iba a dejar que nadie dañara a su familia, su honor y su fuerza nunca dejarían de estar a prueba en ningún mundo, pero al menos les estaría dando la oportunidad de vivir en un lugar mejor.

El menor simplemente asintió y tomó la mano que se le ofrecía... que carajo! él también tenía ganas de dejar atrás ese mundo decadente... era ahora o nunca.

Los tres entraron en la máquina que comenzó a vibrar y a irradiar magia de forma potente, y en un destello de luz la extraña máquina y sus ocupantes desaparecieron del sótano y del mundo en que habían vivido.

Los habitantes de Snowdin siempre decían "ellos simplemente aparecieron un día"... era curioso que ahora también iban a decir "y simplemente desaparecieron otro día".

**FIN**   
  
  
  


**¿O NO?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues bien, este shot terminó por ser uno de los trabajos que más aprecio; más de 10 mil palabras y una historia de la que actualmente estoy haciendo un escrito multichapter, el cual dentro de poco comenzaré a subir en esta plataforma.  
>  Palatino es un oc mío, y su nombre es tanto una fuente tipográfica como el Título dado a uno de los condes co mayo influencia en la monarquía francesa de la época medieval.
> 
> Pronto... El latido del despertar, libro en que sabrán a dónde fueron a para los hermanos junto con su cachorro.


	4. Más allá

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pareja: Fellcest (hermanos Underfell)
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: este shot no tendrá sentido en absoluto si no has leído al menos hasta el capítulo 13 de mi fanfic Mi Único Deseo (MUD) lo demás quizá se pueda sobreentender; este shot es un bonus que escribí por el aniversario de este que fue mi primer libro, así es, un 23 de septiembre me lancé a la aventura y les dejé un pedazo de mi alma en cada palabra, ahora por favor disfruten de esta entrega que forma parte de ese universo. 

Una vieja leyenda decía que los monstruos al morir y dejar solo polvo detrás de ellos iban a descansar junto a las estrellas, ahí se encontrarían con aquellos que los amaron, para permanecer en paz y calma fuera del sufrimiento del mundo terrenal.

La antigua Reina Toriel pensaba en ese relato que contaban los viejos cuando los monstruos aún caminaban en la superficie, antes de que el Underground se bañara en la sangre de los de su especie, antes incluso de que iniciara la guerra con los humanos; estar justo en ese lugar desde el que ella y el pequeño Frisk podían ver las estrellas y que fuera también donde Sans y Papyrus perdieran sus vidas solo le hacía desear que esa leyenda fuera verdad.

-¿Siempre que vienes aquí piensas en ellos verdad Mamá?- preguntaba inocentemente frisk al ver a la mujer cabra mirando hacía el hueco en la caverna.

-¿No lo haces también tu mi niño? por mi parte espero que ambos estén juntos y rodeados de tanto amor como lo decidieron en vida.

El humano se acercó para tomar la mano de Toriel y de esa forma ver juntos el firmamento.

\-----------------------------------------

Algún tiempo atrás... 

Este era uno de esos días... uno en el que Sans no tenía nada de energía, uno en el que su querido hermano se quedó para cuidarlo... hoy al menos pudieron darse ese lujo; su embarazo se estaba volviendo en su contra pero no podía evitar disfrutar de tener al otro esqueleto tan al pendiente de él.

-Sans!! Te estoy hablando!!- ambos hermanos estaba en la cama del menor como siempre y esta vez el mayor miraba a la pared mientras el otro a su espalda le hacía cuchara para poder acariciar su barriga desde atrás.

Durante los días como este, el pequeño centinela de Snowdin pasaba el rato soñando con su futuro, imaginando cómo sería su hijo, qué apariencia tendría, el color de su magia, en fin... de lo que tenía en verdad ganas era de tenerlo entre sus brazos y verlo crecer al lado de él y de su padre.

-Lo siento Paps, estaba...- dió entonces un suspiro- estaba soñando con tener a nuestro bebé en brazos otra vez.

-Me lo imaginé, pero te estaba preguntando si no has pensado un nombre para él.

-¿un nombre? es algo... demasiado pronto para eso, ¿no lo crees?- Sans apenas y tenía unos dos meses de gestación y aún le esperaban otros 5 según les dijo Alphys que había calculado.

-Nunca es demasiado pronto, si seguimos posponiendo esto como es tu costumbre seguramente no tendremos uno para cuando nazca.

Hehehe, eso era algo bastante seguro conociendo la forma algo despreocupada de ser de Sans en ciertos aspectos, así que lentamente se dió la vuelta para ver directamente a Papyrus.

-Bueno... he revisado las fuentes, ya sabes, para seguir con la tradición de los nombres y... bueno...- el mayor estaba algo ruborizado tratando de evitar la mirada de su hermano.

-Lo sabía, ya has considerado algo pero no tenías intenciones de decírmelo hasta que ya estuvieras cerca de dar a luz.

Sin duda alguna el más bajo era un libro abierto para su familiar en algunos aspectos, pero esta vez era algo bueno y él lo dejaría fluir.

-Hay uno que me gusta... es lindo y fuerte ¿Quieres oírlo?

-Por supuesto que quiero oirlo, quiero saber si es digno del hijo del Gran y Terrible Papyrus, segundo al mando de la Guardia Real--

-Tranquilo ahí Paps, te lo diré... estrellas deja de decir todo tu pedigree y déjame hablar ¿quieres?...- el mayor miró que ese comentario solo dejó a su hermano con cara de puchero pero mejor se enfocó en dejar salir el nombre elegido- me gustaría que se llame Berlin.

Berlin.

Si, el más alto casi podía imaginar a los demás monstruos pronunciando ese nombre con temor por todo el Underground, ese niño sería un fuerte guerrero entrenado por él mismo, un esqueleto con la fuerza de Papyrus y con las habilidades mágicas de Sans, una mezcla perfecta de ambos. 

-Muy bien cachorrito, debo admitir que has hecho una buena elección con el nombre de nuestro hijo.

-oh! G-gracias Paps, me alegra que te haya gustado- al terminar de decir eso ambos amantes se besaron lentamente, hoy no había energía suficiente como para otro tipo de actividades.

... Pero Berlin, no fue capaz de llegar a este mundo y disfrutar del cariño de sus padres.

\------------------------------------------

Los engranajes del tiempo se pusieron en marcha y en su andar muchas cosas pasaron entre los hermanos esqueleto, siendo la más importante de ellas el descubrimiento de un mal que lentamente estaba llevando al mayor de ellos a la muerte sin que hubiera nada que pudiese detenerlo.

El día en que Sans estaba por perder la batalla por su vida su hermano Papyrus lo llevó hasta el interior de las Ruinas, donde uno de los mayores anhelos del más bajo sería una realidad... ver las estrellas, las de verdad y no los cristales de Waterfall, y fue así que debajo de ellas su pequeña alma dejó de brillar por completo, rodeado del gran amor de su compañero de vida.

...

Por un momento lo único de lo que Sans era consciente era el dolor que todo su cuerpo sentía porque su alma se sobre esforzaba por crear más magia, pero ya estaba sin fuerzas para eso; apenas pudo despedirse de Papyrus cuando su cuerpo dejó de tener vida... y entonces ya no sentía nada.

En ese momento todo fue oscuridad y vacío para Sans, no había nada y pensó que quizá eso era todo, al fin tenía paz, pero entonces volvió a abrir sus ojos ¿cómo era eso posible? se suponía que él había muerto y ahora lentamente volvía a estar consciente, pero... seguía sin sentir dolor, esto era demasiado raro... y entonces lo vió, el lugar donde se encontraba no estaba vacío, miles y miles de luces adornaban el lugar; Sans se tomó su tiempo para observar todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor, le tomó algo de tiempo pero al fin lo supo, todas esas luces y colores eran en realidad estrellas, planetas y constelaciones... todas ellas en perpetuo movimiento.

Seguramente este era algún engaño de su mente, no podía creerlo, aquí estaban todas las constelaciones, los cometas y demás cuerpos celestes a su alrededor... y lo supo, si, había muerto, ¿cómo lo supo? no sentía nada en su cuerpo, todo era solo emoción y calidez, una calidez que no sentía en mucho tiempo, si tan solo... si tan solo Paps pudiera ver este maravilloso espectáculo.

\- ¿Cachorrito?!!- esa voz!! ese sobrenombre... el pequeño centinela de Snowdin se dió la vuelta y ahí lo vió, en este extraño espacio donde no existía ni el arriba ni el abajo, ahí también estaba él, el amor de su vida, su amado hermano, su preciado amante...

-PAPS!!! Paps!!- el menor vió una vez más a su costal de huesos preferido y ambos corrieron para fundirse en un abrazo lleno de todo aquello que ambos sentían el uno por el otro; cuando se separaron un poco Sans miró a su hermano directamente a los ojos, sí él estaba aquí... eso que quería decir que también había muerto, y eso le hizo sentir algo de culpa- Hermano... aún no era tu tiempo ¿Porque? 

-¿Crees que te dejaría abandonarme? Sans... solo fue un pequeño instante pero tu ausencia me dolió más que ninguna otra cosa en mi vida, te necesito, te amo, ahora estaremos siempre juntos.

El mayor se sentía abrumado por los sentimientos que Papyrus le profesaba, durante el tiempo que estuvo enfermo lo cuido y protegió como él sentía no merecerlo y ahora incluso le había acompañado más allá de la vida misma, si, definitivamente estaban hecho el uno para el otro como tanto proclamó el menor.

Ahora los dos estaban juntos y en paz enmedio de la deslumbrantes estrellas, por lo que no se dieron cuenta que alguien los miraba desde lejos, alguien a quien ellos no conocían pero que él a ellos si; la pequeña figura un poco nerviosa se acercó lentamente, hasta quedar muy cerca de ellos.

-¿Padre? ¿Papito?- una voz infantil e inocente los sacó de su trance, ¿quién era esta persona que los había llamado de esa forma tan extraña?

Los hermanos esqueleto voltearon a ver de inmediato en dirección de la voz donde un pequeño niño de la misma especie que ellos los miraba mientras se apretaba ligeramente los dedos de las manos pegadas a su pecho; el niño iba vestido con una simple túnica blanca, sus huesos eran delgados pero su cuerpo era algo pequeño y su cráneo era una copia del de Papyrus pero sin la cicatriz de este en la cuenca izquierda, mientras que sus pupilas eran de un color amarillo casi dorado... entonces Sans lo supo, si, tenía que ser él, así que lentamente soltó a su hermano y casi comenzaba a llorar mientras se acercaba al niño.

-¿Eres tu... Berlin? sí, eres tú, oh estrellas- Sans acortó rápidamente la distancia entre ambos y abrazó al niño que de inmediato se aferró a él- Paps, es Berlin, es él, es...

A Papyrus le tomó un poco más de tiempo atar los cabos, ninguno de ellos conocía esa vieja leyenda, pero por lo visto, el destino al fin les concedía el privilegio de conocer a ese ser que no llegó a nacer, pero que de alguna forma los estuvo esperando en el lugar en el que ahora se encontraba; al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía el más alto fue corriendo hasta donde estaban los otros dos y los rodeo con sus largos brazos, al fin su familia estaba completa y reunida.

\- Se tardaron tanto en llegar que temía nunca verlos, ya quería conocerlos hablar con ustedes, poder abrazarlos...- la sonrisa en el rostro del inocente fue lo único que Sans necesito para dejar que sus lágrimas de felicidad calleran por sus mejillas, su amado y deseado hijo nonato los recibía en su nueva morada eterna.

Papyrus tenía una razón ahora para agradecerle al destino, en vida ninguno de los tres fue feliz completamente, ahora en cambio, en esta vida no terrenal estaba a su alcance todo lo que siempre deseó: no ocultar lo que sentía por su hermano, ver a este sin dolor, en paz y lleno de felicidad... y como por si fuera poco, el espíritu de su hijo Berlin se unía a ellos en este sagrado lugar en el que pasarían juntos las eternidad... después de todo, su más grande y anhelado deseo se volvía realidad, así que simplemente abrazó a sus pequeños costales de huesos feliz. 

Lo otros dos hicieron lo mismo mientras seguían diciendo lo mucho que se habían extrañado y lo feliz que estaban de haber logrado encontrarse, ahora se unirían a las estrellas y brillarían al igual que ellas. 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con este shot termina la saga de MUD, todos me pidieron un final más feliz para esta historia que se supone debió quedar como un gran final triste pero justo; pues bien, espero que hayan llorado y usado sabiamente sus pañuelitos desechables XD 


	5. Hechizado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pareja: PupHoney (Swapfell!Papyrus/Underswap!Papyrus)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> en este shot hay cambios de forma, este es también la razón para que haya puesto la etiqueta de esqueletos kemonomimi.  
> hay descripcion de heridas pero no es algo grave y algo de lenguaje fuerte.

_CORRE!!_

Eso era lo que su mente le gritaba desesperadamente, pero su cuerpo estaba atrapado, más exactamente era su pierna la que estaba atrapada en una trampa para osos... a pesar de que él era un lobo... No sabía cómo diablos este tipo de cosas siempre le tenían que pasar a él; los astros se divertían a costa de su desgracia siempre, esta vez sin duda vería su fin, ya fuera porque los aldeanos lo encontraran y se cobrarán por las gallinas que alcanzó a comer la otra noche ó moriría porque nadie lo vería en esta parte del bosque, dejado a su suerte para morir de inanición.

Quería dejarse convertir en polvo quedándose dormido, pero eso era una muerte demasiado poética para que le fuera concedida, ah no, tendría que sufrir con ese terrible dolor hasta el último momento, podía sentir que al menos un hueso se había roto al activarse la trampa y eso lo dejaba en una situación demasiado peligrosa... si tan solo no hubiera escapado de él... lástima, el arrepentimiento no lo serviría de mucho hoy.

...

Strech era un ermitaño, o al menos a él le gustaba pensar eso, desde que sus padres vivían no le gustaba dejar su casa en lo profundo del bosque a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario, ahí era visitado en pocas ocasiones por su hermano quien le traía los rumores del pueblo, dejándole tiempo y espacio para observar la naturaleza y escribir sobre ella, de eso vivía, de sus libros sobre la fauna del lugar, realmente no necesitaba más que eso... o al menos era lo que quería creer.

Todo comenzó una noche, Strech estaba viendo las estrellas, fuera de la naturaleza los astros también le fascinaban, siempre le era apetecible la idea de sentarse en la entrada de su modesta casa y ver con fascinación el cielo nocturno, algo para lo que le gustaba tomarse su tiempo pues le ayudaba en relajarse y no tener esas extrañas pesadillas que solía tener de vez en cuando desde que sus padres murieron, nope, nada de pensamientos negativos esta noche... hasta que...

Ese sonido.

Algo como un aullido, más parecido al sonido que hacen los perros al experimentar dolor fue lo que sacó a Strech de su ensoñación; lo que sea que fuera eso se había escuchado en el bosque, no muy lejos de su hogar... entonces lo recordó, hace cosa de dos días su hermano Blue vino a visitarlo y de entre las muchas cosas que le contó del pueblo le dijo que algunos de los granjeros descubrieron que algún animal estaba comiéndose a sus gallinas, por lo que seguramente pondrían trampas en en la zona para atrapar al animal en cuestión, pensando que quizá fuera algún zorro o algo parecido.

Pero eso no sonó como un zorro, así que Strech rápidamente fue por su linterna y una frazada para ponerse en los hombros, temía que algún perro distraído hubiese caído en la trampa de los aldeanos y él tenía un corazón demasiado débil ante los animales.

...

EL DOLOR!!

El dolor se había vuelto insoportable con el pasar de los minutos, era claro que no podría permanecer más tiempo consciente, a la vez que no podía dejar de quejarse, esos pequeños chillidos no podía controlarlos, le dolía demasiado su pierna, seguramente al amanecer perdería esa extremidad, la trampa terminaría por cerrarse sobre sus huesos y entonces seguro se volvería un lisiado por lo poco que le quedara de su vida.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de quedar dormido o desmayado escuchó ruido a su alrededor, bueno, esto era el fin, los aldeanos seguro lo verían para terminar con el trabajo de la trampa... no más gallinas desaparecidas... entonces pudo percibir una figura con luz que se acercó rápidamente a él, así que sus quejidos escalaron rápidamente, tenía miedo, mucho miedo pero la figura le hablaba, le decía cosas que no podía entender dentro de su pánico, hasta que sintió que unas delgadas manos le acariciaban el cuerpo, se sentía tan cálido y entonces el dolor en su pierna cambió, la presión ya no estaba, al menos la figura que lo encontró lo sacó ligeramente de su sufrimiento antes de acabar con todo.

Lentamente la fuerza lo abandonó y su vista se volvió negra, el dulce manto de la inconsciencia lo arropó, dejándolo en manos de la persona que lo había encontrado.

\----------------------

El simple hecho de que se tratara de un lobo el animal atrapado en el bosque era bastante inusual, esa no era zona de lobos, ellos vivían en bosques mucho más al Norte, no en el tipo de bosque en donde vivía Strech, pero no solo eso, sino que el cuerpo de este lobo aceptaba libremente la magia curativa era aún más extraño, ningún animal era capaz de sanar con ese metodo, de alguna forma sus cuerpos rechazaban la magia, solo monstruos y humanos podían recibirla; al principio el esqueleto pensó en llevar al lobo a ver algún curandero o algo parecido pero al recordar que las trampas fueron puestas por los aldeanos era obvio que si lo llevaba ahí era tanto como llevarlo directo a la muerte.

Strech hizo un espacio en la sala de su casa, colocando la frazada que llevaba en los hombros para recostar al inconsciente lobo sostenido por su magia, quiso cargarlo pero sus brazos simplemente no tenían tanta fuerza, nunca se había ejercitado como para levantar a un lobo; una vez que lo logró recostar fue que inició el proceso de sanarlo pero sabía que uno de los huesos de la pierna estaba desalineado, él solo no podía con una herida de ese tipo, y no tenía idea de quién podría ayudarlo, además era peligroso salir estando oscuro, no había más opción que esperar a que amaneciera... lo cual no tardaría mucho pues ya era muy entrada la madrugada cuando terminó de atender al animal.

...

Después de un poco de tiempo Strech se quedó dormido en el sillón desde donde estaba observando al lobo, hizo lo más que pudo por él, ahora necesitaba esperar al amanecer para ir en busca de algún sanador en otro pueblo quizá... lentamente sus ojos se fueron cerrando con la visión del animal que también dormitaba en su improvisada cama.

...

El amanecer estaba cerca, cada partícula de su cuerpo lo sabía, la conciencia volvió de apoco y se dió cuenta casi de inmediato que ya no estaba en el bosque sino en el interior de una casa, sobre una suave frazada y que en el sillón frente a él un esqueleto dormía, grandioso, tenía que ser justamente un monstruo de ese tipo quien lo encontrara en su momento más vulnerable... el amanecer ya estaba aquí y él no podía levantarse, su pierna le dolía terriblemente aún y no tenía la suficiente energía... el amanecer y sus cambios estaban aquí.

El cambio siempre era incomodo pero con su herida esta vez también sería doloroso, la forma en que su cuerpo comenzaba a estirarse y deformarse era de lo peor.

...

En medio de su siesta Strech comenzó a escuchar sonido extraños, sabía que necesitaba estar al pendiente, después de todo tenía un animal salvaje durmiendo casi junto a él, entonces al escuchar los quejidos del lobo se despertó de inmediato y lo que vió lo dejó más que sorprendido. Justo frente a sus ojos el cuerpo del lobo cambiaba, sus extremidades se alargaban y el pelaje de este empezaba a retroceder dejando al descubierto huesos... espera, ¿QUE?!... huesos, si, justo como los suyos, brazos, piernas, pies y manos, al igual que en la cabeza el hocico se hacía más pequeño dejando ver el cráneo de un esqueleto igual que él, lo único que dejaba ver que este monstruo era diferente era que la cola y las orejas no habían desaparecido.

...

Necesita huir, aquí estaba él sin una sola prenda más que su cola para cubrir al menos su pelvis y salvar el poco pudor que le quedaba, además este otro esqueleto lo había visto cambiar de forma, sabía su secreto y por si fuera poco su peroné estaba roto aún, todo estaba en su contra, no tenía magia como para defenderse, no podía moverse pues todo su cuerpo estaba adaptándose otra vez, solo pudo hacerse un ovillo y tratar de mantenerse lo más alejado posible del otro monstruo.

No podía dejar de temblar de miedo y dolor, podía sentir la mirada del otro esqueleto recorrer sus desnudos huesos, todo podía suceder en este momento... todo.

-P-por favor, por favor, t-ten piedad de mí.

...

¿Pero qué diablos?!! hace unos instantes era un lobo y ahora era un esqueleto con orejas y cola de lobo... y nada de ropa!!! Strech pudo sentir que su cara se pintaba del naranja de su magia hasta que oyó las súplicas del otro, ahora podía ver que temblaba y que uno de los huesos de su pierna en efecto estaba roto, bueno, eso explicaba porque su cuerpo no rechazó la magia curativa en la noche, algo preocupante también era la fractura en su cráneo que atravesaba su cuenca izquierda llegando hasta su colmillo de... oro, diablos! este chico estaba realmente hecho un desastre.

-Hey, tranquilo fui yo quien te sacó de la trampa y traté de curarte, quizá sea más fácil ahora que puedo acomodar el hueso yo mismo- pero en cuanto se levantó del sillón la reacción del esqueleto-lobo fue tratar de hacerse más pequeño- wow! tranquilo, no voy a hacerte daño... ham ¿cúal es tu nombre?

Mientras se levantaba del sillón Strech tomó la manta con la que él se había cubierto al dormir y se acercó con calma hasta el otro para luego cubrir la mayor parte de su cuerpo con ella, con eso un poco del temblor cedió pero aún podía ver el miedo en la expresión del esqueleto-lobo.

-Slim... me llamo Slim.

-Hehe, que curioso yo me llamo Strech... oye, de verdad puedo curar tu pierna, pero, ya sabes, eso puede doler bastante, debo ponerlo en posición y cerrar la fractura... ¿crees que puedas tolerarlo?

Realmente quería ayudarlo, pero la posibilidad de asustarlo o hacerlo sufrir más era todo lo opuesto a lo que esperaba hacer por él.

-No tienes que hacerlo... puedo ir con un sanador... creo que-- Slim trató de levantarse pero estaba demasiado débil y adolorido para hacerlo por lo que volvió a desplomarse temblando por el esfuerzo que hizo, miró a Strech con algo de desconfianza pero lo luego desvió la mirada-- creo que puedo necesitar algo de ayuda... por favor que sea rápido.

El esqueleto de sudadera naranja asintió y luego puso sus manos a trabajar, uniendo rápidamente los dos fragmentos de hueso para unirlos con su magia, por su parte el mitad lobo estaba ahogando sus gritos y apenas y se quejaba mientras se sujetaba con sus fuerzas restantes a la frazada, eso seguramente le dolía mucho pero la magia curativa hacía su efecto y poco a poco el hueso volvía casi a su forma anterior, sólo una pequeña cicatriz quedaba... una entre muchas que había en algunos de los huesos de su huésped, esto se estaba poniendo incomodo.

Strech pudo ver que el otro estaba agotado y jadeando un poco, lo mejor era darle algo de comer y ropa... pero primero la comida y quizá una platica tambien no haría daño, es decir, ¿cómo diablos puede un esqueleto convertirse en lobo y viceversa? bueno, lo siguiente que hizo fue acomodar la frazada y sentar a Slim en el sillón, su cuerpo en esta forma pesaba menos; después de dejarlo lo más cómodo que pudo fue a la cocina a preparar un par de sandwiches, eso no podía estropearlo, poniendo tanta magia en la comida como le fue posible lo llevó a la sala donde su huésped apenas seguía despierto.

-Toma, come esto, te ayudará a sanar y a recuperar algo de magia.

Slim lo miró y la sola visión de la comida hizo que su alma palpitara más rápido, estaba muy hambriento así que de inmediato tomó el plato que le ofreció su anfitrión y comenzó a devorar el sandwich, no era la gran cosa pero en ese preciso momento fue como llenar su boca y cuerpo de gloria, y mientras se llenaba la boca de comida notó que Strech no había dejado de verlo lo que logró que pegara sus orejas a los lados, un gesto que en cualquier cánido denotaba algo de desconfianza y temor.

-oh perdón! no era mi intención verte tan fijamente, es sólo que... bueno... ¿qué eres exactamente?- eso hizo que el animó de Slim decayera por completo, se encorvó un poco dentro de la frazada y sus orejas se bajaron aún más.

-Yo... soy... yo...- lo pensó por un momento, pero este esqueleto lo había salvado pensando que era un animal salvaje, bueno lo peor que podía pasar al revelar su identidad era que lo sacara de su casa, podía vivir con eso, ya llevaba casi un mes sobreviviendo en el bosque de esta forma- yo tengo una maldición, al caer el sol me convierto en lobo y con el primer rayo del amanecer vuelvo a mi forma real...casi, las orejas y la cola no deberían estar ahí pero no puedo controlarlo, simplemente no se van.

¿Una qué?... Strech no estaba seguro de saber de qué hablaba el otro esqueleto, es decir, ¿realmente existían cosas como esas? ni siquiera sabía si los hechizeros de los que le hablaron de niño eran reales o no... pero aquí estaba una prueba, un monstruo que cambiaba de forma como el día cambiaba de luz.

-Si... si mi presencia aqui te molesta o te trae problemas lo mejor es que me vaya, debo irme de cualquier forma, los aldeanos, ellos, bueno ya sabes, pusieron las trampas por que me comí sus gallinas la otra noche.

-¿No eres capaz de controlar lo que haces siendo lobo? ¿olvidas quien eres?- la curiosidad estaba dejando ver su marca en Strech, más de lo que quería pero esta era una experiencia única en la vida.

-Oh no!! claro que sé quién soy, es sólo que estaba demasiado hambriento, demasiados días sin comida y eran las gallinas o cualquier otra cosa antes de que el instinto me llevara a hacer algo más... cuando soy un lobo sigo siendo yo, atrapado en esa forma tan...

Slim no pudo continuar, simplemente miró al piso mientras seguía sosteniendo el plato vacío en sus manos, bueno, eso ya fue demasiado abusar de su anfitrión, así que lo luego trató de ponerse en pie pero casi cae al piso, solo se salvó porque Strech detuvo su caída.

-Creo que tu pierna aún está sensible por la fractura, deberías mejor tomar un baño y descansar un poco, no estás del todo curado y el descanso se ve que no te caería mal- eso solo hizo que la cara del esqueleto-lobo se tiñera de un naranja quemado en sus mejillas.

-G-gracias, pero no estaría bien, soy un desconocido y por la noche... no creo que a la gente del pueblo le agrade que me tengas en tu casa.

-Hehe, la cosa es... que estamos algo lejos del pueblo, en medio del bosque de hecho, así que nadie necesita saber que estás aquí, vamos, relájate, no es necesario que los aldeanos sepan que estás aquí y necesitas darle tiempo a tu herida para sanar.

Slim consideró un poco todas las cosas, la trampa con sus afilados dientes había dejado una herida considerable y aún cuando el hueso ya estaba en su lugar no podría apoyar bien la pierna durante unos días... y si este esqueleto le ofrecía alojamiento a pesar de su maldición pues entonces no rechazaría la oferta de comida, cama y un techo para dormir; otra cosa que no pudo dejar de lado fue el hecho de que Strech le inspiraba confianza, así que de forma metafórica lanzó una moneda al aire y decidió ceder, unos días, sólo unos días hasta que pudiera moverse otra vez.

\---------------------------------------------

Así fue como ambos comenzaron a compartir sus días, al principio Slim tomaba su espacio muy enserio, era desconfiado y esquivo pero poco a poco pudo ver que en efecto la intención de Strech era ayudarlo, no le tendía trampas esperando ver si reaccionaba como él quería, si algo se le resbalaba o no tenía idea de como usar algunas de las cosas en la casa tampoco era regañado o castigado como lo hacía Black, el hechicero que lo había maldecido.

Por su parte Strech estaba sorprendido de sentirse tan a gusto en compañía de alguien que no era su hermano, siempre pensó que tenía algún tipo de deficiencia para socializar, pero ahora con Slim en su casa todo era más fácil, el silencio entre ambos solo era silencio, no era incomodo ni mucho menos, los dos leían comodamente en el sillón o en ocasiones mientras Strech dormía ahí su nuevo amigo simplemente tomaba una manta y se recostaba en la alfombra frente a él; lo único que quizá lo entristecía un poco era verlo esconderse antes de la puesta del sol en el baño o el armario, prefería que su cambio fuera en privado, era obvio que su maldición lo avergonzaba.

Y así casi sin darse cuenta los dos esqueletos perezosos llevaban poco más de un mes compartiendo la casa, no podían negar que la compañía mutua terminó por gustarle más de lo que esperaban, pero Slim no se atrevería a decírselo de frente a su nuevo amigo la simple idea de verlo soportar su maldición le hacía sentirse mal, como si estuviera convirtiéndose en una carga para el esqueleto de magia naranja; por su parte Strech simplemente no encontraba el momento para compartir los sentimientos que estaban floreciendo en su alma, si bien ya ambos se veían como amigos algo los detenía a dar los pasos necesarios para ser algo más.

La primera vez que la luna brilló en todo su esplendor en esas primeras noches que compartían los dos descubrieron que su fascinación por los astros era totalmente compartida, Slim en su forma canina se sentaba a ver las estrellas al lado de Strech y poco a poco su amistad se volvía más sólida, de igual forma que la herida en la pierna del primero estaba completamente curada.

...

Fue entonces que el mitad lobo comenzó a contarle su historia de fondo, de como siendo más joven quiso aprender hechicería y con ese objetivo se enlistó como ayudante de Black, un pequeño pero poderoso y temible hechicero; a su lado ciertamente aprendió muchas cosas pero su potencial quedó olvidado al revelarse las verdaderas intenciones de su mentor, las cuales consistían en convertirlo en su sirviente, una palabra más elegante para decir su esclavo.

La forma en que lo trataba era humillante y sin compasión, cada día era una pesadilla a su lado y por más que había intentado mantenerse optimista y ser lo mejor portado que pudo no fue suficiente para salvarlo en más de una ocasión de la ira de Black, las muchas cicatrices y el colmillo dorado que poseía era una clara muestra; de sus deseos de aprender hechicería no quedaba nada, ahora todo se trataba solo de mantenerse vivo, de seguir cuerdo pero incluso eso era ya demasiado.

Un día al fin trató de enfrentarse a su malvado Señor como el otro le hacía llamarlo y lo que obtuvo en cambio fue la maldición que lo obligaba a cambiar de forma con la salida y la puesta del sol, en cuanto el hechizo cayó sobre él salió corriendo de la guarida de Black y fue que comenzó a vagar por los bosques, medio comiendo lo poco que había, hasta dar con la aldea en la que... bueno... esos gallineros estaban llenos y Slim demasiado hambriento, lo cual sirvió para desatar la furia de los aldeanos y... en fin, los caminos de ambos esqueletos terminaban por cruzarse en este punto.

Ahora, los dos juntos encontraban lentamente la dicha de tener a alguien a su lado, aún cuando fuera un par de tontos por no declarar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

...

...

Esta mañana una pesadilla despertó a los dos repentinamente, Slim había comenzado a moverse desesperadamente en sus sueños mientras dormía hecho ovillo a los pies de Strech, desde hacía pocos días que compartían la cama por las noches y solo por petición del esqueleto solitario; esa mañana en particular ambos prefirieron levantarse de la cama y encaminarse a la cocina para comenzar el día, mientras los minutos transcurrían lentamente esperando que el primer rayo de sol comenzara a filtrarse y trajera a Slim de vuelta a su forma real. En cuanto el cambio pudo empezar a sentirse el lobo se metió al armario y su amigo pudo escuchar el ajetreo dentro de ese lugar, clara señal de que pronto un esqueleto vestido con esos pantalones ajustados que tanto le gustaban y que tuvieron que modificar para que su cola pudiera tener espacio atrás, además de la camiseta negra y la chaqueta de cuero con capucha llena de pelaje sintético que usaba para esconder sus orejas de lobo saldría para comenzar a devorar el desayuno.

En el momento en que Slim terminaba de acomodarse la capucha un fuerte golpe los alertó a ambos, la puerta principal de la casa de campo de Strech se abrió rápidamente dejando ver una baja silueta parada en el umbral, la simple visión de esa persona parada ahí dejó helado al esqueleto maldito... era él...

Black.

Black estaba parado con su porte de orgullo desbordante en la puerta de la casa, mirando con desprecio cada centímetro del lugar, mientras que Strech salió de la cocina y pudo ver al hechicero, lo reconoció de inmediato gracias a las descripciones que su amigo le había dado, ahí estaba el muy infeliz con esos aires de grandeza.

-VAYA, VAYA, MIRA NADA MÁS LO QUE ENCUENTRO AL FIN! BIEN DICE EL DICHO QUE NO TODO LO AUSENTE ESTÁ PERDIDO- entonces el hechicero levantó su mano al tiempo que el alma de Slim se volvía azul siendo arrastrado hasta quedar de rodillas frente a él- NO TIENES IDEA DEL TIEMPO QUE HE PERDIDO BUSCANDO TU PATÉTICO TRASERO, PERO AHORA MISMO VOLVERAS CONMIGO.

Slim no podía dejar de temblar arrodillado frente a Black, de solo pensar en lo que seguramente le haría por haber huido... no quería, él no quería...

-No!, él no irá contigo a ninguna parte.

Black volteó a ver a Stretch que se había acercado hasta quedar detrás del esqueleto maldito, mientras colocaba una mano sobre su hombro, no quería mostrar que en el fondo él tenía miedo también, pero por las cosas que le había contado su amigo no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo volver a esa vida.

\- ¿¿AH SÍ?? ¿Y QUIEN TE CREES "TU" PARA VENIR A DECIRME LO QUE PUEDO O NO HACER CON "MI" SIRVIENTE?

-Yo soy el dueño de esta casa, tú no eres ni siquiera bienvenido en ella- y tras decir esas palabras Black se vió obligado a dar unos pasos hacia atrás, las reglas decían que ningún hechicero podía entrar a un hogar sin ser invitado, él rompió esa regla porque pensó que Strech no la sabría, lo había subestimado- y si yo digo que Slim se queda, él se queda.

Esas palabras tuvo que pronunciarlas con toda la confianza que pudo reunir en ese momento, no podía dejar que Black viera que en realidad estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, más cuando notó que el pequeño esqueleto gruñía por lo bajo.

-TE HE SUBESTIMADO... ESTÁ BIEN, ÉL ESTÁ EN TU CASA, TU PONES LAS REGLAS.

-Él se queda, esa es mi última palabra.

El hechicero no pudo evitar que su cara reflejase todo el enfado que sentía, al parecer su sirviente también tenía la lengua suelta, le había dado las armas necesarias a este otro esqueleto para defenderse.

-SI PONE UN SOLO PIE FUERA ÉL SERÁ MÍO... A MENOS QUE QUIERAN HACER UN TRATO CONMIGO.

-¿Qué clase de trato?- Slim seguía atentamente la conversación en silencio, era su futuro el que ambos estaban jugando aquí.

-ESCÚCHAME BIEN SIRVIENTE, YO EL MAGNÍFICO BLACK TE PROPONGO ESTE TRATO, REGRESA CONMIGO Y PUEDO REVERTIR LA MALDICIÓN, VOLVERÁS A SER EL MISMO DE ANTES, ¡PERO! SI DECIDES QUEDARTE AL LADO DE ESTE SIMPLE MORTAL SEGUIRÁS AULLANDOLE A LA LUNA POR EL RESTO DE TU MISERABLE EXISTENCIA.

Ambos se quedaron fríos ante el trato de Black, no supieron qué responder, en cualquier de las dos opciones Slim quedaba condenado de una forma u otra.

-TRANQUILOS, NO ES NECESARIO QUE ME CONTESTEN DE INMEDIATO, PUEDEN PENSARLO, YO VOLVERÉ EN DOS DÍAS PARA SABER SU DECISIÓN- la sonrisa malvada del hechicero se hizo más grande, mientras no despegaba la vista de la cara desencajada de Slim, lo tenía justo donde quería y con la confianza de verlo atrapado en ese dilema simplemente desapareció.

En cuanto la figura de Black se esfumó también se cerró la puerta y la magia que apresaba el alma del esqueleto maldito se liberó, por lo que en ese momento este se levantó y corrió directo a la habitación de Strech totalmente aterrado, mientras que el otro se quedó por un instante confundido pero de inmediato fue hasta donde se encontraba su amigo; sentado en la orilla de la cama Slim movía nerviosamente sus dedos unos contra otros, su mirada estaba fija en el suelo y apenas percibió que su amigo se sentó a su lado.

-Hey tranquilo, no pienso dejar que vuelvas a su lado, tu puedes--

-No, no debo, no es correcto... no tengo opción, voy a tener que regresar... no quiero regresar pero no es justo, nadie debería tener que cargar con mi maldición más que... hum!!

Estando tan entrado en sus pensamientos negativos Slim no se dió cuenta cuando las manos de Strech tomaron su rostro girandole para plantar un beso en sus dientes, era un beso cálido, lleno de cariño, un beso como nunca antes había recibido en su vida y no pudo resistir más, ese pequeño crush que había desarrollado por su anfitrión era más que evidente ahora, así que simplemente respondió a la acción con algo de desesperación mientras su cola se movía rápidamente de la emoción.

Primero fue sólo el beso pero enseguida Slim hizo caer al otro de espalda hacía la cama, donde el beso se volvía más intenso al tiempo que iba entrelazando sus dedos con los de Strech, al apartar sus bocas el mitad lobo comenzó a frotar su mejilla con la de su crush, estaba jadeando un poco por causa de la proximidad y por toda la situación.

-No tienes que hacer esto, me gustas Strech, me gustas mucho pero... no debes verte obligado a cargar con mis errores también, no puedo hacerte una víctima más de mi maldición, no soportaría hacerte daño o no poder estar contigo por completo debido a mi cambio de forma.

-A mi no me importa la forma que tengas, incluso si te hubiera conocido antes de quedar maldito eso no habría cambiado mis sentimientos, me gusta quien eres, no lo que seas... quédate conmigo por favor.

-¿Qué dirán los demás? ¿qué va a decir tu hermano cuando sepa todo esto?- a pesar de la tristeza en su voz Slim no quiso separarse del otro, su manos entrelazadas y rostro ahora presionado contra el cuello de Strech.

-Que digan lo que quieran, eres tu quien me importa y no pienso dejarte ir ahora que te encontré, no te vayas, quiero tenerte a mi lado- poco a poco ambos se envolvieron en un abrazo que fue transformándose en un sensación de deseo.

...

Lo que sucedió en la cama de Strech fue simplemente mágico, ambos estaban ahora abrazados completamente desnudos y sin nada que los cubriera, aún eran las primeras horas del día y el clima era cálido, Slim besaba delicadamente al otro esqueleto mientras que este acariciaba la parte trasera de sus orejas, al tiempo que la cola del lobo se movía lentamente de un lado a otro, estaba relajado y estúpidamente enamorado.

-Te quedarás ¿verdad?

-Me quedaré a tu lado, seré tu amante durante el día y tu lobo guardián durante las noches.

Lo dos se miraron por un segundo y luego comenzaron a reír como tontos, pero la decisión ya había sido tomada

\----------------------------------

El amanecer del segundo día del plazo los sorprendió a los dos en la cama, Strech acariciaba el pelaje de Slim, por las noches no podían intimar pero dormir juntos era igual de placentero, cuando el cambio de forma tenía lugar el esqueleto maldito ya no se escondía y dejaba que su amante lo viera volver a tener su cuerpo real.

Esa mañana a diferencia de la anterior simplemente se vistieron para esperar a que Black llegase, ambos estaban determinados, ya nada les haría cambiar de opinión pues sentían que ya no podrían vivir el uno sin el otro.

Esta vez al abrirse la puerta de la casa ninguno de los dos estaba asustado, ya esperaban al malicioso hechicero y su llegada solo marcaba el inicio de algo nuevo.

-¿Y BIEN SIRVIENTE? HE VENIDO A ESCUCHAR TU DECISIÓN- no podía ocultar su sonrisa llena de maldad, estaba seguro de tener a Slim acorralado y que este volvería con él sin dudarlo, al fin y al cabo era el magnífico Black, ¿quien no querría estar a su servicio?

-He decidido quedarme- al decir esas palabras Slim tomó la mano de Strech entrelazando sus dedos, solo para ver la cara de sorpresa del hechicero, si claro, el muy infeliz ya lo veía de rodillas implorando que lo aceptara de regreso, pero él ni loco abandonaría a su compañero ahora que lo había encontrado.

-ERES UN...

-Diste tu palabra hechicero, me parece que una vez que haces eso no puedes retractarte, de ahora en más Slim ya no es tu sirviente y tu no volverás a molestarlo.

Los puños de Black estaban fuertemente cerrados y esta vez sí que fue totalmente perceptible el gruñido que hacía, estaba furioso y no podía creer lo que escuchaba, había perdido contra otro esqueleto cuya única ventaja era ser el propietario de la casa donde se alojaba Slim; poco a poco comenzó a recuperar el control de sí mismo hasta que se quedó lo más sereno que pudo.

-BIEN! YO CUMPLIRÉ MI PALABRA, ERES LIBRE... DESPUÉS DE TODO CADA MINUTO NACE UN TONTO Y HAY MUCHOS ALLÁ AFUERA QUE ROGARÍA POR PODER ESTAR A MI SERVICIO, SOLO NO VENGAS A MI DESPUES BUSCANDO QUE REVOQUE TU MALDICIÓN PORQUE NO LO HARÉ!

Y con eso la figura del bajo esqueleto se esfumó, dejando a los dos amantes con una amplia sonrisa en sus caras, lo habían logrado, Slim era libre de Black... claro aún se convertiría en lobo por las noche pero eso a Strech le importaba muy poco.

-Bueno, eso salió mejor de lo que esperaba... espero que tu hermano me acepte cuando me conozca- un ligero rubor se podía ver en la cara del esqueleto lobo.

-Hehehe, Blue es el mejor hermano que pueda existir, es tan cool, ya veras que mañana que venga te aceptara con los brazos abiertos.

Slim no pudo evitar atraer a Strech entre sus brazos mientras movía su cola sin control, después de todo el haber caído en la trampa para osos no había sido tan malo, solo hizo falta un poco de dolor para aceptarse a sí mismo y encontrar el amor de su vida.

**FIN**


End file.
